One Night Stand
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern day fic... Candy is engaged to Anthony... but tragedy stikes... On her way to England for a change of scenary, she meets a young man...I wrote this with my baby Liberty. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**One Night Stand**_

_**by Liberty &amp; Gentillefille**_

_**Chapter 1  
"Life is surprising"**_

Every young girl has a dream. It might be different, some might be slightly different. Some dream of a career in show business, some of a career in the public sector, the government, the family business. Some even want to become nuns. But most young girls, aside from a career, would dream about finding a man, falling in love, getting married and having children to raise with her husband. It was the case of this young woman, who was engaged to be married to this young handsome young man. They were both blond. He had blue eyes. She had green eyes and she also had freckles on her nose. She was a very happy girl, adopted when her mother married William Albert Andrew a very very rich man who officially adopted her. She got attached instantly to her adoptive father's nephew Anthony, who liked her right away. They lived with two other cousins who were brothers, Alistair and Archibadl, so she had 3 handsome young boys to protect her everywhere, in school, when they went out. No boys were allowed to approach her. She was like a princess.

That's how she grew up. She was now engaged to be married and she was the happiest woman on earth. They were both in a restaurant eating.

\- Are you ok honey?

\- Yes, I just have to make sure the dresses for the flower girls are ready… I want everything to be perfect for our wedding.

\- Calm down honey…it's going to be fine.

\- I know but you know me, I want everything to be perfect…

\- I love you so much, you know that?

\- Yes I do and I love you so much too…

\- We're going to get married and we're going to have hundreds of babies.

\- Hundreds? I don't know about you, but one for starters would be fine for me…

\- Of course we're going to start with one…and I want our own home.

\- Our own home? You don't want to live in the mansion?

\- Live like that with everybody, I feel like I have to share you with everybody…

\- Anthony…

\- Candy, I want us to have our own home, I want, for once in our lives, for the two of us to be together, with our extended family. What do you say?

\- Live with you without your charming great aunt? Are you kidding me? Said Candy with a big smile.

\- I thought you would like that!

\- I didn't dare ask you to leave your family's mansion…

\- I think it's time for me to have my own house with my wife, a little privacy…

\- Oh honey that's fine, but the great aunt is going to blame me for influencing you…

\- I will tell her it was my idea…

\- She's not going to believe you , and you know it!

\- But it is my idea!

\- I know… you know how she is with me…

\- Well you're going to be my wife and I love you, she would have to accept it…

\- I love you, you know that?

\- Not as much as I love you….it's going to be fine, you'll see…

Candy, didn't respond. She knew the reality. The great aunt of the family had never accepted her adoption. Why bring an outsider to soil their blood line!? But all her nephews adored her. Except for the other two who didn't live at the mansion, her niece's Sarah's kids, hated Candy as much as her…

Candy and Anthony went back home to find the great aunt sulking.

\- Hello great aunt, said Anthony.

\- Anthony! There was a phone call from a realtor looking for a house for you and your future wife!

\- Great aunt…

\- I knew you were bad for him! She said to Candy, I just knew you were going to contaminate him!

\- Great aunt, it's not Candy's fault, I made the arrangements without telling her. It's my wedding present for her.

\- She contaminated you! She wants you just for yourself! She doesn't care about your family!

\- "She" is here, said Candy, and she has to go to her room.

She turned around and kissed Anthony on the lips.

\- I'll see you later, honey she said.

\- Ok, I'll come and see you later…

\- No fornicating in the mansion.

\- Great Aunt! Said Anthony, that's enough! I'm a man now, I can have my own house to live with my wife. We have the right to the privacy of our own home, without everybody prying in our lives!

\- We've always lived like that!

\- Well it's not healthy for me, especially when you hate my future wife.

\- So you admit it, it's because of her!

\- Yes, I want her to have peace in the privacy of our own home! Not here with you questioning her motive every single second!

The great aunt remained silent and left the room. Her favourite nephew was leaving the mansion because of Candy, he was talking to her disrespectfully because of Candy! That damn girl! If it were up to her, she wouldn't have allowed that marriage, never mind the adoption! What on earth possessed William to marry a woman who already had a childl!? What a disgrace!

William Albert Andrew was one of the wealthiest man in the world. He was married to a young woman named Clysen who was blond with pretty purple eyes, she was widowed and she had a little girl, Candy which he adopted and loved with all his heart. Clysen was very nice and she had to put up with the Great aunt, who thought she wasn't good enough for her nephew. She went to knock on Candy's door to see if she was alright.

\- Hey baby, how are you?

\- Mom…

\- What did that old hag yelling about this time?

\- Anthony is looking for a house for us, so we can go live there after the wedding…

\- What? Oh my God! That's great!

\- Yes, but.

\- The old hag is blaming you for the idea.

\- I swear to you mom, I had nothing to do with that…

\- I know baby…

\- But I can't deny that the idea of having my own privacy with Anthony is very appealing….

\- I'm sure it is…you're going to get married, then you can do anything you want…

\- What about dad?

\- Your father is going to support yours and Anthony's decision.

Candy hugged her mother.

\- Thank you mom…

\- And I just want what's best for you.

\- I love you mom.

\- I love you too baby.

\- Where's Billie Jean?

\- Your sister is at the library studying…

\- Really? When we have the biggest library of the world here.

\- Well this house is not as calm as the local library…

\- No kidding! Said Candy smiling, what about Junior?

\- He's got a basketball practice.

\- Ok…

\- How was the fitting for the dress?

\- It was fine, I just want Billie Jean's dress to be perfect…

\- You worry too much…

\- I intend to get married just once in my life mom…

\- Life is full of surprises, honey.

Her mother seemed sad when she said that.

\- I know mom.

\- I was fortunate enough to find another man who loved me despite the fact that I already had you… The Great aunt was against me from the get go, so she will never be ok with you…

\- That's reassuring…

\- Hang in there…you're going to be out of this house soon! Ok, let me take a nap before your father arrives…

\- See you later, mom…

\- Bye baby…

Her mother left her room. Candy was looking out the window, when there was another knock on her door.

\- Come in!

Anthony came in…

\- Honey?

\- Hey…

\- I'm sorry about the great aunt…

\- You don't have to apologise for her… I'm used to it…

\- We're going to get out of here, and live far away… I promise.

She hugged him.

\- Thank you so much honey!

\- You're very welcome!

They started kissing passionately and they ended up on the bed, caressing each other… he stopped.

\- The wedding is soon…

\- Yes, said Candy smiling.

\- I can wait…

\- You don't mind, because if you do…

\- No, we're going to wait like we said …

\- All right, she said, I love you so much.

\- I love you too.

And they started making out again…

At the dinner that night, the big talk was about the fact that Anthony wanted to buy a house…

\- William, you can't let that happen!

\- Well, he's big enough.

\- Your sister asked you to take care of him… you can't let her down.

\- He's not a baby any more, aunt Elroy.

\- But…

\- They need their privacy as a young married couple…

\- You can't let it happen! I don't want Anthony to move!

\- Anthony is old enough to make his own decisions...

\- Anthony , said his cousin Archie, you're looking for a house? You little sneak! You want to abandon us?

\- We've grown us, said Anthony we can't continue living like boys…

\- Right, said Alistair, that's great.

\- Candy is leaving us? Asked Billie Jean, who was blond like Candy.

\- Yes, sweetie, but you can come and see me all the time.

\- Are you going to have a back yard asked Junior.

\- Yes you can come and play, said Anthony smiling.

\- I'll come for sleepovers said Billie jean.

The conversation continue and the great aunt was sulking some more! 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding preparations were going fine. Everything was perfect. The Andrews had a barbecue where all the family members would come and so did the extended family members.

The Reagans were there. Eliza and Neil…

\- I can do without those two, said Candy to Anthony

\- They're blood relatives, said the Great aunt who heard her, they have more rights than you!

\- Well auntie dear, I'm actually William Andrew's adoptive daughter, so this is my house, blood or no blood, I have more rights then them! Let's go honey.

She went out side with Anthony.

\- Anthony, said Eliza ignoring Candy, would you walk with me to table over there?

\- Why? Said Anthony, don't you have legs?

\- Anthony, I want to tell you what a mistake you're making, she continued.

\- Here we go again! Said Anthony, leave Candy alone, I love her and there's nothing in the world that you're going to tell me that would make me change my mind!

\- She cast a spell on you! She's a witch!

\- Enough, said Anthony taking Candy to leave.

They got outside.

\- Leaving in our own house is going to be bliss, said Candy.

\- You said it! Said Anthony smiling.

They went to eat.

\- Candy, the fox hunt is going to start soon.

\- You want to hunt a helpless little fox?

\- It's for fun…

\- I don't think it's funny…

\- Don't worry about the fox, I promise you we won't kill him, you want to come with me to make sure...?

\- Well…

\- Come on, you can protect the fox and make sure he won't get hurt.

\- All right, she said, I can't miss an opportunity to be with you my love…

So after they finished eating they went to get ready to ride. Candy didn't want to go, but Anthony wanted it so much. And she did want to spend the most time with him.

The fox hunt started . Candy was riding beside Anthony, she was wishing they wound find the fox so they could stop and have some alone time…

\- You know, he said, you remind me of my mom…

\- I do, you said I had the same eyes…

\- Yes, the same green eyes, but people look alike

\- They do, don't they

\- Look at your father, when he was little, he looked exactly like me…

\- So you're going to look like him when you grow get his age?

\- If you don't …

He didn't finish his sentence. His horse got frightened buy a fox running away and the horses paw got caught in a trap, which hurt him violently, he reacted and since they were going fast, Anthony was violently thrown off the horse and fell brutally on the ground, he was killed instantly in front of Candy's horrified eyes.

\- ANTHONY!NOOOO! She yelled with all her strength.

The other riders heard her cry of despair and they all came running, Alistair, Archie, Neil Eliza, William, Clysen, everybody! Candy was crying, frozen on her horse, unable to move. William went to his nephew… and he felt his pulse… there was none…

\- He's gone, he said with tears in his eyes…

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANTHONY!NOOOOOOOOO!

Candy was yelling hysterically, unable to stop… her mother when to her to take her, she couldn't stop yelling. Clysen had to slap her daughter so she could snap out of it. Candy looked at her stunned, with tears coming down her eyes.

\- Mom…

\- I know baby…

\- Mom, Anthony, the fox, the trap, it happened so fast!

\- Trap? Said Albert

He looked around and he saw the trap in question, on the poor horse paw.

\- It's brand new… someone has been putting traps on my property without my knowledge! We have some poachers in the area, who trespassed on a private property… I'm going to find the culprits and arrest them for poaching and for murder!

William was in rage. Everybody went back to the mansion. What started has a beautiful day, ended with a tragedy. A young man who was going to be married in a few weeks, was killed after falling off his horse who was caught in a trap set by poachers.

William Andrew was an animal lover; he would never set traps on his property for animal, so someone else is going this to sell the furs on the black market.

The funeral was very hard for Candy, who wondered how she was able to handle it, she like in a sort of trance. Her mother and father was a lot of help. The great aunt wanted to lash out at her but William explicitly forbidden her to do so. No one was allowed to lash out at his daughter for something that was not her fault. Anyway, no one lashed out at her in his presence; they would always wait until he was gone in normal time. But this time around they didn't even try, when he was away. The tragedy touched everybody.

Candy was locked in her room, crying all day long. She refused to come out for dinner or for anything else. Clysen cancelled the wedding invitations, all the reservations, the honeymoon, she sent back the presents but the people told her to give it to charity. She was worried about her daughter so she talked to her husband.

\- Honey, she said we have to do something about Candy…we can't leaver her like that…

\- I'm one step ahead of you…baby…

\- Oh…

\- I was thinking about sending her to Oxford…

\- Oxford? As in England?

\- Yes… just for a small business program, 6 months?

\- You want to send her away?

\- Just for a little while… She needs to get away from everything that reminds her of what she lost…

\- You're right honey, she said sadly, maybe some time away is going to do her some good.

\- I booked her a place on a boat

\- A boat?

\- Yes, it's the holidays, so school won't start until January…

\- She's going to spend the New Year on the boat?

\- Yes…

\- Oh… all right then. Let's go talk to her…

\- Let's go honey.

They both went to Candy's room. Her curtains were closed, she was sitting on the floor, holding her knees in silence. Tears would be coming down her tears, she would just wipe them.

\- Candy, baby? Said Clysen.

\- Candy honey, said William.

\- Yes, she answered

\- Baby, said William, we think you need to get out of this room.

\- Get out of the house…

\- Get out of the country all together…

\- The country? Asked Candy surprised.

\- Yes, said her father, you need a change, to get away from us for a while.

\- Get away from what reminds you of Anthony and everything…, said her mother

Candy remained silent for a while. To be somewhere else, is a good idea, she wouldn't have a constant reminder of Anthony everywhere. Maybe the pain is going to go away.

\- Mom, dad…, when can I go?

\- You can leave as soon as you get ready, today…

\- Where would I go?

\- You can go to Oxford, for a little business program, 6 month training program…

\- To keep my mind occupied, said Candy, yes, that would be perfect, I really need to get away…from all of this… Thank you so much for understanding!

She stood up and hugged her mother and father, she was crying again. She got ready, she went to take a shower. A maid came and packed her things for the trip and William had her passport ready. She said good bye to her family and she left with her parents to go to the airport.

\- Mom, dad, thank you so much, she said hugging them, I promise I'll come back when I'm better…and I will stop worrying you…

\- Don't be ridiculous, said her father, that's why we're here.

\- Yes, said her mother, you can worry us with anything. We're always going to be on your side, no matter what!

\- Thank you so much.

Candy got on the plane and left. She got to New York and a car was waiting for her to take her to the harbour. She was on the Queen Mary II. The cruise was going fine. She would only go out when it was dark so she wouldn't meet anybody. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was New Year's Eve… New Year's Eve was the day she would've married Anthony… she would've become a woman on New Year's Day… But it was not the time think about that. Her eyes were filled with tears. She put on a gown, she let her long hair down and she went to the party to try to have fun, knowing it was useless. She took a sip of champagne and then she finished the glass of champagne and her head was spinning.

\- I need some fresh air, she said out loud.

She went outside, it was cold and her shawl flew away, she followed it and caught it, then she saw a young man looking at the ocean and for a second, she thought it was Anthony…her heart jumped in her chest all of a sudden.

_"Oh my God! Anthony! No, it can't be! This guy is taller and he has brown hair! That champagne and the pain of losing Anthony is making me delusional!"_

Something made her approach the young man in questions.

_"He's crying, she said surprised, I feel the need to be with him! But I don't know him from Adam! He's sad like me… misery loves company! Not good, I better get out of here"_

The young man was crying looking at the ocean.

_" I feel like a baby crying over his mummy, but all I wanted is to be a baby for once, for her to hug me, to feel her arms around me… I wanted my mother and she couldn't even be that for a second! Damn her! For making me feel like a little boy and not be there to console me!"_

He felt he was being stared at, when he turned around and he saw a young woman with blond hair turning around to walk away.

\- Yes? Who are you? What do you want from me?

Candy stopped and turned around and she said looking at him.

\- I was just walking around to breathe some fresh air, an I saw you, and you seemed sad, and I wanted to talk to you to cheer you up…

\- Really, and you walking away is your way of cheering me up?

\- I said to myself that it was better not to disturb you, when I saw how hurt you were…

He looked at her touched.

\- That's really kind of you but I'm fine, I don't need your help

\- That's why I was walking away! I know you arrogant male chauvinist is going to play the though guy!

\- You don't know me from Adam!

\- And I don't want to know you! She said with tears in her eyes

She turned around to leave. He saw her tears, she was said about something, she wanted to help him, he couldn't let her go in tears, he would hate to be responsible for making her cry…

\- Wait, Miss, Miss Freckles! I'm sorry…

Candy was walking away and she heard him call her, she wanted to ignore him, but something in his voice made her stop. She turned around

\- What do you want?

\- I'm sorry if I was rude to you, I've been in a very bad mood lately

\- Me too, I was finally trying to make a normal conversation to forget about my pain…

\- What kind of pain?

\- I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…, she said smiling.

He looked at her, he felt good with her. But this was not the time for him to become soft… his life was all traced… but she was irresistible, he never felt like that with a girl…

\- All right you got it… he said, but it's freezing in here you want to go somewhere warmer?

\- We can go to my cabin, she said innocently.

He looked at her, it couldn't be that easy…

"She's hurting! But so am I? We could numb each other's pain…"

\- Ok, he said, are you alone? Miss Freckles.

\- Yes, I'm a big girl…, but my name is Candy, not Miss Freckles

\- Pleased to meet you, my name is Terry, he just said.

\- Pleased to meet you, she said smiling, let's go then…

Candy didn't have any other idea back in her head when she made the suggestion… she just wanted to talk to someone who seemed to understand her pain, or at least who was in pain too. So they went to her cabin, which was a suite, a luxurious suite. There was a living room, a dining room, a bedroom, two bathrooms…  
_  
"She must be some poor little rich girl" He said to himself._

He thought that while he had practically the same suite as hers. They sat in the living room and they talked, he talked about his life, his childhood, his mother, her rejection… and she could see how hurt he was from his mother's rejection. He had tears in his eyes, and she approached him sat by his side and took him in her arms and he cried in her arms, he needed to relief himself, and she was there, and it felt right, she was so nice and so gentle. She was consoling him and she felt like she was a southing balm on his wounds. Then came her turn… She told him the story and he felt so sad and so sorry for her, tonight, that night, New Year's Eve was supposed to be her wedding day and New Year's Day was supposed to be her wedding night. He felt her pain like it was his, and he was surprised by the intensity of his feelings towards her pain; he was sharing them. But he has just met her… it was overwhelming but he stayed and it was his turn to console her, telling her that some things are meant to be but they don't make sense. That he pain would probably never go away, but life will continue…

Candy felt so good in this stranger's arms, talking to him like she never talked to anybody yet since Anthony's death. It was good for her to talk to unload herself on him and he took it well, he listened to her and since he was feeling her pain too, not even knowing why, he held her in his arms tighter…he kissed her hair… it was an impulsive movement… She felt that, and it felt good… she moved and looked at him… they looked at each other. He wiped her tears and they instinctively approached their faces at the same time and they kissed… it was a soft and gentle kiss at first… Candy had only kissed Anthony, so this was a new experience for her… she felt her head spinning, dizziness, like the whole world around her was turning upside down… she had never felt like that before, it was good it was fabulous, she felt guilty kissing a man after Anthony… but… she needed that, she wanted that! He was kissing this girl and he felt like it was the first time he ever kissed a girl, because it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, like all the other times, it was just something else and that now he was really kissing a girl for the first time! This girl was driving him nuts and like him, she didn't seem to want to stop… so they didn't stop…. They stood up, went to the bedroom took their clothes off and they both went to bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow… What was supposed to be her wedding night turned out to be a one night stand with a perfect stranger on the Queen Mary II. He put on his umbrella and he was very gentle since they were consoling each other, he continued in that rhythm, good thing he was because he realised she was a virgin… he felt a little bad, she was didn't tell him that she was keeping herself for her husband. Most young girls were sexually active before they get married… but it was so good … making love to her was so wonderful, he felt the same way like with the kiss, it was the best sex he's ever had, she was the one for him, but … he didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to continue feeling good with her. Candy felt the pain and his surprise but they continued and the pain turned into and surprise bliss for her and she felt so good. She was having what was supposed to be her wedding night with a perfect stranger and loving every second of it! The whole night was a night of pleasure for our young lovers…Terrence Grandchester and Candice Andrew were a match made in heaven. 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 2  
"England"**_

by Liberty

Some sun rays managed to enter the luxurious cabin from the small scuttle. Candy was able to listen to the sea water on both sides of the ship, making her move on a unique rhythm. Candy's hand searched for the body next to hers on the big bed. To her great surprise there was no one there. Candy opened wide her green eyes. She looked next to her and still there was no one. Her eyes just made sure what her hand had earlier discovered.

She got up, wore her robe and went to the bathroom wishing to find…who? A perfect stranger whose first name was the only thing that she knew about him?

_"Maybe he went out to take some fresh air," she thought._

She put on her clothes, a simple dress, and got out of her cabin. There weren't many passengers on the deck, probably because of last night's celebration. Candy walked trying to find the man that she wanted. But there was no sign of him.

_"I can't have just imagined him. He was real. And every single thing that happened between us was for real, too."_

A tear rolled down her cheek. Her emotions were too confusing. On the one hand she was thinking that yesterday it was going to be her wedding night with Anthony, but he died that horrible day… On the other hand it was Terry, the man that she met on the board, the man that kissed her with a passion that she couldn't forget, the man who made love to her and now he was gone! She remembered her mother's words:

_"Life is full of surprises", the night before the accident happen._

Candy had tears in her eyes and she put her face into her hands.

_"Oh my God! What have I done? A one night stand was surely not what I had in my mind…So I guess it was just a fling…"_

Candy looked in front her. England's coastline was able to be seen from afar and so Candy knew that today, Queen Mary II would reach its destination. She found it useless to continue looking for him so she went to her cabin and lost herself in her thoughts until a cabin boy knocked her door, informing her that she should be ready soon enough.

The ship came into port. Many passengers were leaving and Candy was still looking with her eyes for Terry. Although she kept reminding herself that he wasn't worth it, she seemed unable to forget her last night with him. A cabin boy was carrying her things to the car that waited for her at the port. Candy was ready to get in the car when she saw a familiar figure from behind. She was going to go towards him when a crowd of people passed in front of her and by the time they gone he had already left.

_"Oh, well I guess it meant nothing to him after all. He's a lout, he didn't even write a note."_

Candy kept telling that line in her head over and over again as it was the only thing that would keep her disturbed from the other memories that she had with him.

The car took the Birmingham- Oxford Avenue and soon enough Candy was in front of the big gates of the Oxford University. She took out the paper which had her room number on and the driver helped her with her things. After a while Candy was all alone in her room which was pretty big for a university dorm room and cosy. It had a small living room with a kitchen, a bathroom and a room with a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and bookshelves. Candy connected her laptop and started putting her clothes in the wardrobe, when there was a knock on her door.

\- Hi, said the girl

\- Oh hello.

\- I'm Patricia O'Brien, I live next door saw I thought I should greed you. You can call me Pattie if you like.

\- Oh hello Pattie, I'm Candy, Candy Andrew, nice to meet you.

Pattie was a girl with brown hair and a pair of glasses; she had a rather chubby face but was really sweet. She seemed like a smart young woman, but very shy too.

\- Pattie, Pattie! Oh there you are! I was looking all over for you!, said another girl who was gasping for breath as she was running trying to find Pattie.

\- Hello, Annie. This is our new neighbour, Candy Andrew.

\- Hi, I'm Annie Brighton. Wait a sec. You said that your name is Andrew? As if the great Andrew Enterprises from Chicago?

\- Well yes… I'm William Andrew's daughter.

\- Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm from Chicago too.

\- Really?

\- Yes! Pattie is from Florida and for some reason there aren't many students from our area.

\- Do you live with Pattie next door?

\- No, Pattie lives right next to your room and I live left next to your room. You are right in the middle.

Annie had black hair till her shoulders and blue eyes. She was a happy young woman but like her friend Pattie a shy one too. Both girls, Annie and Pattie noticed some kind of sadness on Candy's face but they didn't want to interfere in her personal problems. Especially the first day that she met them. So instead they decided to help her with the unpacking, her clothes and get settled in the university. As they were more time than her, they showed her everything in the campus. From the cafeteria till Oxford's huge library, where you could see many students studying in complete silence.

\- So Candy, which programme are you going to attend? Pattie asked

\- The 6 month business programme. You?

\- We are going in the same programme too. We just came 2 weeks ago so we could settle in easier. Annie answered.

\- Oh I see. Well we will be together in the same classes then, Candy said smiling.

\- Yes we will. We can study together too. Pattie said enthusiastically.

\- Yes of course. Candy answered.

\- Great! The other two said smiling.

The three girls spend their time talking about many things. Their families, their studies, but candy seemed to avoid a certain issue… The love issue. It wasn't easy for her, to open up to those girls yet. And it seemed strangely enough, because the other night she had told everything to Terry. She thought that it would be easy to tell to these girls too. She could talk about it to Annie and Pattie too, she just wasn't ready yet. But they seemed very nice girls and from the first day she saw in them two, really, good friends.

It was already late and since Candy was tired from her trip, they called it a day and they went to their rooms. Candy was lying on her bed thinking. Thinking about everything and everyone. How her life would've been with Anthony, the dreams that they made, their house and suddenly everything broke into a thousand of pieces…Shattered dreams of a life that never started. The ring of her cell phone, pulled her out of her thoughts.

\- Mom!

\- Hi honey, how are you feeling?

\- Fine, well a little depressed but I'll get over it.

\- Oh Candy I wish I was there with you.

\- You're always with me mom. Your presence is always with me. How are Billie Jean and Junior?

\- They miss you, but they are fine. In fact they are here waiting to speak with you.

\- Hand them to me.

\- Candy! I miss you already.

\- I miss you too sweetie.

\- How is your room?

\- Big enough and cosy.

\- And the campus?

\- Well the campus is great! I'll send you some pictures.

\- Do they have basketball courts too?

\- Hello to you too, Junior.

\- Hello sis…Well do they?

\- Yes they do. They have also teams of many sports.

\- Wow…Cool! Will you send me a jersey?

\- Well…if I am able to…

\- Take care Candy, I love you, Junior said as Billie Jean was struggling to get the phone from him.

\- So, did you make any friends there?

\- Well, there are two girls that I met and they are really nice. Annie and Pattie. Annie is from Chicago too.

\- Great. Oh here, dad wants to speak with you. Kisses from me Candy.

\- Bye sweetie.

\- How's my Mary Sunshine?

\- A little cloudy… But everything will be fine pa.

\- Candy…

\- It will be you'll see. I have already met two great girls, with whom I think I can be best friends and tomorrow I start my lessons, so I will keep my mind busy.

\- You're a strong girl.

\- Well time to prove it. Candy added smiling.

\- Take some rest honey. Good night.

\- Good night dad.

\- Good night angel.

\- Good night mom.

Candy felt relieved for having talked to her family. She closed her eyes and slept, without crying that night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In another dorm room of a campus someone seemed unable to sleep. He got up of his bed and started walking around his room.

_"I can't get her out of my head. Kissing her and making love to her was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was like she was the first, the only one."_

He hit his fist on the wall.

_"And I left like someone was chasing me away. Without talking to her. What will she think of me? That I am lout, that I took advantage of her situation. I hate myself for doing that! You're a jerk Terrence Grandchester. You couldn't stop yourself. You had to kiss her!". _

He laid on his bed trying to sleep once again, but it was useless, so he just closed his eyes wishing to take at least some rest.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Candy woke up and got ready to start her course. Annie and Pattie waited for her outside so they could go all together to the amphitheatre. Annie was narrating something that happened to her during her summer vacations and they were all laughing. Candy felt good that was able to laugh again. She felt thankful for that to Annie.

They got in and took a sit. The professor still wasn't there and students were coming all the time… In 10 minutes most of the amphitheatre was full of students who were mumbling and laughing waiting for the lesson to begin. Candy was talking with her two friends when suddenly her look fell on a group of boys who entered the room. There among them she saw him. Tall, with brown hair and his elegant figure. He was laughing with his friends while walking to find a sit. Candy was more than surprised. In the mean time the professor entered the room. As hard as she tried Candy seemed unable to stop gazing at Terry who was sitting 5 rows in front of her. He hadn't seen her that was sure. Annie and Pattie noticed that their friend was travelling somewhere else and they brought her back to reality.

\- Candy are you ok?

\- Yes sure, Annie. Why?

\- You seem unable to concentrate. Pattie said

\- Oh no, I was just thinking about what the professor said.

\- Ok then.

_"What is he doing here? He's studying of course… What do I care about?"_

The class was over and the students started to empty the amphitheatre Candy looked down as Terry passed cause she didn't want to be noticed.

\- Candy are you coming?

\- Go ahead girls, I'll catch up with you in a sec.

\- Ok.

Candy walked to the yard. There she saw him with his group of friends again. She gathered all her courage and walked towards him. He was talking with his friends when Candy approached them. They stopped talking and Terry looked towards her with eyes full of surprise which managed not to show.

\- Hi, Candy said to Terry.

\- Hello miss but excuse me do I know you? Is there anything that I can do to help you?

Candy couldn't believe in her ears. What was he talking about?! He didn't recognize her? Or she was that wrong that she thought he was another person?


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 3  
"An unexpected surprise"**_

Candy was looking at him stunned. No, she wasn't wrong, it really was the guy who was crying in her arms on the boat and who made mad passionate love to her… She was just a meaningless fling, for him… She didn't expect much from a stranger, but an "Hello" and a smile would have been nice, especially after what just happened to her! How could he do that to her? Well, he didn't want to talk to her or to know her, so be it! Life was too short to waste it on the likes of him! He was a jerk; she could be a mean girl too…

\- Oh my God! She said with a fake smile, I thought you were my fiancé, Anthony, but he's much better looking than you and has better manners… Sorry for my mistake! It will definitely never ever happen again!

And she walked away. Terry was looking at her with mean eyes. "Anthony"; she told him it was the name of her dead fiancé, and he felt insulted she had said that to him… but didn't he just pretend he didn't know her?

Candy went on her way and caught up with her friends. She managed to spend the rest of the day like nothing happened and when she was back in her room she went on the bed and cried for a little while.

_"Well, I guess it's over with Terry…that was fast! Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry for being a slut, but I… I don't even know why I did it! Which is worse! It was supposed to be our wedding night and I wasted it on a stranger who doesn't want anything to do with me! How could I have been so stupid? I kept it for you for our wedding night and I gave it away to a jerk! Please forgive me my love… for being a stupid fool, but I was missing you so much and I confided in him I got too close to him too close for my own good and I got burned. But don't worry, it won't happen again…"_

She dried her tears and made a decision to turn the Terry page, and move on. She had a one night stand, it happens everyday, she's going to move on like everybody does. Life continued… She was going to forget the fling she had with Terry…, she didn't even know his last name! How embarrassing was that?!

_"I used to think that girls who had one night stands were floozies…I guess I became one too! She said to herself, I didn't even bother to get his last name…! Oh well let's forget about the whole thing!"_

That's what she did. The next day during lunch time with her 2 new friends, they were at the cafeteria and they saw three young men came to sit with them. One was blond, one was a redhead, one had light brown hair.

\- Ladies, said the blond one, I'm Michael…I'm in med school.

\- I'm Tom, I'm in med school too, said the one with light brown hair.

\- And I'm Arthur, not in med school…,said the redhead.

\- Pleased to meet you! Said the ladies at the same time.

They were smiling and they befriended the three guys and they started hanging out. Candy got close to Tom. They hit it off but they were just friends. They would have dinner together and just talked.

\- Candy, said Tom, this is a lost cause isn't it? You're not going to go out with me…

\- It's not you, Tom it's me… I know it sounds like a very familiar line, but, I lost my fiancée a few weeks before my wedding and…

\- I understand. I'm so sorry… you must be so hurt…and I…

\- Don't worry about it Tom. I like you like a brother…

\- Well I guess it's better than nothing, it's better than you not wanting to see me again…

\- Tom come on, you're my friend, first and foremost…

\- Just friends…?

\- Just friends… that's all I can offer , for now. My life is just in a turmoil at the moment… and I might not be ready, ever.

\- I get the message, buddies we are then!

\- Thanks Tom…

They became best buddies and did almost everything together. She had blocked out Terry from her mind and would pass in front of him without blinking an eye. He got what he wanted, her away from him, but still, he was hurt. She was the best sex he's ever had, he got the best kisses he's ever had and he was ignoring because of what? Because of… it didn't matter anymore, he had ruined everything with her! He had to forget about her, but he couldn't!

_"I've had one night stands before… I don't even remember most of them, sometimes I didn't even get their names…what is it with this girl that I can't forget about her? It doesn't make sense!"_

He heard her laugh and looked and he saw her passing with young men and laughing with them. She wasn't even looking on his side. Candy's indifference was driving him nuts!

He would be with a girl in bed and he would see her face and was disappointed that it wasn't Candy and that it didn't feel like with Candy!

_"This girl ruined my life! I can't even enjoy other girls anymore! Damn you Candy! Looks like I'm addicted to your candy only! But we can't be together… I… can't! And I ruined everything anyway."_

He would pretend to be tired and turn his back on the girl and try to sleep…in vain. Finally he would get out of bed and go on his computer and read until morning… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile back in America, the Reagans brats were talking. Eliza was very upset!

\- Neil, Uncle Albert is investigating Anthony's accident. I know you did this, I just heard you on the phone! How could you do it? How could you play poacher!?

\- You're eavesdropping on my phone conversations? There's a lot of money involved in those fox furs…

\- You're stupid traps killed Anthony! You moron! I'm going to turn you in!

\- You can't do that! You should've said something sooner, now you're my accomplice! I'm going to say you knew it all along…

\- You bastard! You're a loser! You killed Anthony!

\- He fell off the horse…

\- Because of the trap you put on the property! You knew we had a fox hunt! How could you do this? Anthony is dead because of you! You! As much as I want to blame Candy for this, you're responsible! And Uncle Albert is going to find out, you killed his favourite nephew! I will never forgive you for this, Neil! Never! You hear me? Don't you ever talk to me again! I hate you!

Eliza got out of Neil's room and she went to her bedroom to cry over her beloved Anthony. She still couldn't believe that her brother was responsible for Anthony's death!

At the Andrew mansion, Albert was getting impatient with the investigators.

\- I'm paying you a lot of money! He said, I want results yesterday! Don't call me if you don't have anything concrete!

He hung up the phone with rage. His wife was looking at him.

\- Are you ok, honey? She asked.

\- They're a bunch of idiots! They got nothing!

\- They're going to find something, there can't be not trace at all… they must've made a mistake somewhere… calm down, getting angry is not going to change anything.

She approached him to calm him and she hugged him.

\- Thank you honey, I just want this to be over to move on and to give Candy some closure too…

\- Yes, she needs to know that it was not her fault, because she blames herself…

\- She shouldn't, it was an accident… I would never blame her. I blame the poacher who set a trap on my property…

\- Let's not think about that. Candy called she was fine. She said she found a way to do more work and finish earlier, she's going to come back in April instead of June…

\- That's wonderful! I miss our little girl!

\- I miss her too…

\- I need her back here, to hear her laugh…

\- In April, honey, just in April…

The parents took a nap talking about their daughter. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In Oxford, Candy was not feeling well. It was one Saturday morning, she called Tom and he came to her room right away.

\- Tom…, she said.

\- What is it…?

\- I… I don't know if I should tell you this…

\- You can tell me anything…what is it…?

\- I have a medical problem…

\- Are you sure? Do you have a medical condition? Are you sick? Or something?

\- No…I've been feeling nauseous…

\- When was your last cycle ?

\- My cycle? She said looking at him surprised.

\- Yes, when was your last period?

Candy remained silent… she was afraid to think.

\- Actually I haven't had my period ever since I got here in England…

\- Could you be pregnant?

Candy thought she was living a dream…

\- Pregnant? She said horrified.

\- Yes… nausea, you miss practically 3 months of period…

\- Pregnant? Repeated Candy, but… I….

She had tears coming down her cheeks…It couldn't be…

\- Candy, said Tom, come with me to the hospital, I can give you a thorough exam… it's Saturday, one of my friends is working there.

\- All right, said Candy wiping her tears…

Tom took her to the closest hospital where he did his training. He was able to get an exam room and an ultrasound machine, since a blood test was going to take a few days for the results and the pregnancy test could be wrong, he wanted to be sure. Candy drank some water, a lot of water, she was about to burst… Tom did an ultrasound and Candy was looking at the screen with him, she didn't understand a thing.

\- Tom? What is it?

\- I just want to be sure, just a second… there, he said you see that? That's your baby's head…

\- What? Said Candy.

Her heart jumped violently! She looked at the screen and she saw the little shape moving inside her…it was so overwhelming, she started to cry…

\- There's the heartbeat, wait… you hear it? That's you baby's heartbeat, it's real and it's strong and growing well in evolution…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy crying, oh my God!

\- I can tell you the conception date… January 1st!

\- January 1st… said Candy at the same time…

Tom didn't say a word. Candy arranged herself and ran to the bathroom. She came back and she looked at Tom.

\- You don't need to say anything, he said.

\- It was a one night stand, we were careful… I just needed someone that night… I…

\- It's okay, Candy, he said hugging her.

She burst into tears.

\- January 1st was supposed to be my wedding night and I met this guy who was also sad, we consoled each other and then one thing let to another… it was my first time… I gave my freaking v-card to a perfect stranger and now I'm preggers! Oh my God! I don't even know his last name!

\- It's going to be fine… you can look for him…

\- I don't want to look for him…I don't want to see him ever again!

\- All right, you have options…

\- Options? No, I'm keeping my baby…my parents! Oh my God, they're going to be so disappointed in me! What a bad example for my little sister!

\- Let's go home, Candy… what are you craving?

\- Craving?

\- Yeah, now that you're aware that you're preggers, you're going to start craving stuff…

\- Right! Now that you say it, I want Chinese food…

\- Chinese it is! Said Tom smiling.

\- Thank you for everything Tom…In a few weeks, I'm going back home and I'll have to confront my parents…

\- You can tell them I'm the father and that we're getting married…

Candy looked at him with big eyes.

\- Tom, she said softly, that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me… but I can't put you in this situation, it wouldn't be fair to you. You need a woman in love with you…

\- I know but…

\- My family will take care of me, don't worry. They're not going to throw me out…But thank you so much for your offer.

\- All right, you're welcome, but if you need me, just tell me…

Candy thought in her mind that if her mother wasn't there, she would've stayed in England and have her baby, but her mom was there and that's all the support she needed… Tom got her Chinese food and he took it to her dorm. In the hallway, Candy saw Terry with a girl and this time she looked at him, he was going to be a father and he will never know about it… She got in her room with Tom and Terry felt a twinge in his heart…

Candy didn't tell her other friends that she was pregnant. Tom kept her secret. That first day after Tom left, she burst into tears.

_"Oh my God! What have I done? This baby was supposed to be Anthony's conceived on our wedding night! Not a perfect stranger I met on the boat! Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry for betraying you, for betraying our love like that! I'm having the baby of a stranger who doesn't want anything to do with me! I'm so sorry for being so foolish…It should've been you! It should've been you! That's not fair, this is so unfair! Damn it! Damn you Terry! You even failed getting a proper condom! Damn you to hell!" She said in her head crying her eyes out._

Then she calmed down and she realised she was going to bring a new life into this world. A little being that's going to be needing her and depending on her… she remembered the ultra sound, she looked at the picture from the ultra sound… her baby, was real! Everything happened so fast, one minute she was feeling bad the next minute she's pregnant! She wanted to forget Terry ever existed… but looks like fate wasn't letting her forget about Terry….

_"Well I'm going to go back to America and I won't ever see him again!" She said to herself with tears in her eyes, Anthony, she said touching her belly, you're my little Anthony or Antonia and I'll take care of you and I'm going to love you…Terry can go to hell for all I care!"_

She was able to hide her condition to her friends and she finished her exams, and she was ready to go back home in May, instead of June. Her friends were sad to see her go.

\- Candy, we're going to miss you said Annie.

\- Come and see me in Chicago.

\- Yes, I will, I've always wanted to see the Andrew Mansion.

\- You too, Patty, said Candy.

\- I will, thank you for the invitation!

\- Tom, Michael, Arthur…

\- Hey, said Tom, call me!

\- Are you taking the boat again?

\- Jesus no! She said laughing; I'm in a hurry to see my family!

\- Right! Said her friends laughing.

\- You guys can come and see me too, she said to the boys

\- Thank you, we will!

They took Candy to Heathrow Airport and she took the plane for Chicago. She was sick during the trip. She got sick when the plane took off the ground she had to have her paper bag ready…

\- Anthony, she said, can't you let mommy rest without being sick… I know it's not your fault, but…Oh my God!

She barfed again in her little bag. She couldn't wait to be out of the plane. She finally managed to sleep for a bit during the trip and eat a little bit. When the plane finally got to Chicago, she was happy to breathe real fresh air. Candy got off the plane, ready to confront her parents, who had come to wait for her….


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 4  
"Now you know…"**_

By Liberty

Candy's plane landed. She got off and saw her father, her mother and her two siblings waving at her. She felt relieved at once. Then she put her hand on her belly.

_"Let the show begin little one. Now the difficult part begins…Wait till you meet the mean old hag. I'm sure you'll be able to hear her." _

Saying that to herself Candy left a little smile escape from her lips. She got to her family and hugged them really hard. She was home again, amongst her beloved ones. Only one matter kept torturing her. How would she tell them about the baby? Her mother would be the first to know, but how would she find the strength and courage to share it with her and what would she think of her. She was always her little girl who had dignity, self – control and above all self- respect. Giving herself to a perfect stranger that night, and then he pretended not to know her, was not the best thing that could happen to her. Plus, he had to save the last word… The little life that Candy was carrying now in her. But these thoughts were not going to make her feel worried right now. Right now, she needed to be with her family and go back home. The Andrews got in the limo that waited for them and headed towards the mansion. Candy was talking about her days at university with enthusiasm and she was sure that she managed to keep her secret very well hidden for the moment. Or at least she believed so. Clysen knew her daughter too well. And as all the mothers, she knew how to recognize when a woman is carrying something so important in her.

Candy's look was always a sweet one but now it was very sweet. A motherly look of love and sweetness was giving Candy a strange harmony to all her moves. Clysen had been to a "mother- to – be" state three times. So she knew that look. But then again, it was hard for her to believe it. Candy had never mentioned any boy's name on the phone except Michael's, Tom's and Arthur's but she was certain about the friendly role that these boys had in Candy's life. So she was sure that when time comes Candy would tell her if anything was going on. But for now she kept hugging her all the time till they reached the mansion. The driver entered the big gate. Roses of all colors had already bloomed, creating a joyful and colourful atmosphere in the garden. The driver parked the car in front of the main entrance and carried Candy's things. Candy got in the house surrounded by her family.

\- So I see you came back. What a nerve. This house was peaceful enough without your presence.

\- Good to see you too aunt Elroy. Candy said.

\- Elroy, this is not the time for this. I believe we talked about it, Albert said and made aunt Elroy stop talking.

\- Come on baby. You must be really tired. Let's go to your room. Clysen said.

\- Sure mom. But right now, I really want to use the bathroom.

\- Yes of course.

\- Probably I ate something on the plane. Candy said afraid of her secret. After a while, Ok let's go.

They were in Candy's room unpacking her things.

\- So did you bring us anything? Junior asked.

\- Of course I did silly. Here's the jersey you ordered and a collective figure of your favourite Michael Jordan. And this is for you sweetie..

\- Oh what is it? Billie Jean asked.

\- What do you think it is?

\- Cookies and a set of color pencils from Harrods's?

\- They sure are.

\- Thank you Candy, thank you., said her little sister hugging her.

\- Now why don't you go play in your rooms and let your sister rest for a while?

\- Oh yes sure. See you later Candy, Junior said.

\- See ya Candy, Billie Jean added and they left, closing the door behind them.

\- So honey are you ok?

\- Sure mom. I feel much better.

\- Everything's fine? Candy looked down.

She took a deep breath and answered.

\- Everything's under control. I'm just a little tired that's all.

\- Ok angel, I'll let you to rest.

Clysen kissed Candy's forehead and left the room. When Candy made sure that her mother was not around she got up and locked her door. Then with gentle moves she lifted her blouse. There was a bandage which was carrying her belly so it wouldn't look round as it had already begun taking shape. She took it off and let a sign of relief come out. She held her belly, singing silently some kind of lullaby. It was her baby and she was going to protect it no matter what. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In Albert's office.

\- Hey darling. Is Candy taking a nap?

\- Yes she is. Have you noticed something weird on her?

\- No why?

\- Nothing, maybe it was just me… So what kind of papers are you looking at?

\- Oh, you know about the merger that our company is willing to make with Grandchester Enterprises.

\- Yes I do…

\- Well Richard is thinking of "merging" our families as well.

\- Really how will he do that? Marry aunt Elroy?

They both started laughing.

\- No, no. You see he has a son. He's around Candy's age.

\- Don't tell me you're thinking about giving Candy to him , after all she's been through.

\- Well it's not this my idea. I couldn't do that you know me. But I can't say that I'm not thinking about his proposition.

\- I hope you'll think something good. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

England, Oxford University.

\- You're kidding right? You think that I'm a pawn in your business deals doing whatever you want?

\- Terrence this is not something that you can chose. This is business and in order to keep all these you have to make sacrifices.

\- Like marrying someone that I'm not in love with? Great dad. One more of your brilliant ideas!

\- You were fine with this before you left for America. You agreed to this marriage with a member of the Andrew family

\- I changed my mind!

\- That's enough young man! I don't know from where you took this arrogance of yours but…

\- But maybe I can help you. Have you ever heard the name of a famous American actress? I believe that her name is Eleanor Baker.

\- How did you…?!

\- How did I what, father?

\- In June you'll be in America or else the consequences will be terrifying. End of conversation. Richard said by hanging up the phone.

Richard Grandchester was a powerful man, who many times seemed motionless. His older son was Terrence, or just Terry. That older son was the result of a "love at first sight" situation that Richard had with one actress from America. She wasn't a big name back then but now she was one of the most well-paid Hollywood actresses and an Oscar winner, Eleanor Baker. Richard had managed to keep that little secret of his to Terry when one day that last one found some photos and some letters of his mother. So he went to find her and finally met her. It was not the nicest welcoming and Terry found himself traveling by ship back to England on Christmas Holidays.

Terry got out of his dorm room. He was walking on the corridors when he run into Tom.  
_  
"It's him. The boy that Candy hangs out with."_

He was ready to lose sight of him when...

\- Hey you!

\- Me? Tom asked.

\- Yes. Can I ask you something?

\- Sure.

\- Where's Candy?

\- You know Candy?

\- She's in my class.

\- Oh well she's went back home.

\- America? Terry asked surprised.

\- Yes, well have to go.

\- Ok thanks. Terry said.  
_  
"Back to America?"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chicago, Andrew mansion

\- Yes?

\- Annie?

\- Oh my God Candy how are you? Back home huh? How was your trip?

\- Annie… One by one the questions please.

\- Oops sorry.

\- That's ok. Well I'm fine and the trip was nice too. Oh and it's great to be back home.

\- No kidding. Guess who's here!?

\- Who?

\- Pattie. She wants to speak with you.

Candy talked with Pattie.

All the three of them were talking on the phone. Annie had connected another device on the spare line so they could speak at the same time. Candy opened her drawer and found a photo… Anthony and her were among roses. She started crying without even noticing it.

\- Candy? What's wrong?

\- Oh Annie!

Candy couldn't keep it anymore from her friends and so she told them the whole story.

\- Oh my God, that's terrible. Pattie said.

\- And you don't know the worst thing yet. It was New Year's Eve and…

Candy told them about her night with Terry, and how good it felt. Like a pill to relieve her from her pain.

\- …so a couple months later I found out that I was pregnant.

\- You what?! Her both friends said.

In the mean time Clysen took the phone to make a call.

\- I'm pregnant. That's why I left earlier than expected.

_"Oh my… So I understood well." Clysen thought holding her chest and she hanged up the phone._

\- That was unexpected… And now? Annie asked.

\- Well…

There was a knock on her door.

\- Oh someone's knocking. Say hello to Tom from me.

\- Bye Candy

\- Bye… Oh mom it's you.

\- Did you get some rest?

\- Yes…

\- Candy I want you to know that I'm here for you, anything you need, anything you're afraid to tell…

\- Oh mom! Candy said and left herself lost in her mother's hug crying.

And she told her everything.

\- Baby…this is something you have to feel joy about. After all it's Anthony's.

_"Anthony's… It should have been Anthony's instead of that jerk's. Besides it was conceived when it was supposed to be my wedding night.". _

Candy didn't answer yes or no.

\- We should tell the family. Clysen added.

\- Well…

\- Your father is going to be so happy, Clysen said and left to tell her husband.

\- Albert!

\- Yes honey?

\- I have to tell you something. Candy is carrying Anthony's baby.

\- What?!

\- Yes! She just told me. That's why she finished the business program earlier.

\- That's wonderful. And I know with whom I'll marry Terrence.

\- With whom?

\- Well you'll find out at dinner. When we'll announce Candy's pregnancy.

\- Ok. Although I don't know if I can be so patient.

\- Patience my dear, patience.

It was dinner time for the Andrews. Since Candy came back all the family members were there to welcome her. Even Eliza and Neil. After they ate William got up.

\- May I have your attention please?

Candy's knees were already trembling.

\- After the tragedy that hit our family God thought of giving us a new hope. A new life is going to come in this world, because Candy is carrying Anthony's child.

A complete silence was in the room for a few seconds. Aunt Elroy almost lost her senses. Anthony's child! That was a blessing! Eliza couldn't believe in her ears.

\- Candy! Congratulations! Stear was the first one to break the silence. He got up and hugged her with a tear rolling down his cheek.

\- Candy… You are going to be the sweetest mommy in the whole world, Archie replied and hugged her too.

Suddenly aunt Elroy got up of her sit and approached a very surprised Candy.

\- Darling I'm so happy for you. Please forgive the foolishness of this old woman. Thank you for this gift.

\- Aunt Elroy…

_"Of course Anthony was her beloved nephew. That's why she asks forgiveness. I'm going to bring "his" baby in the world."  
_  
\- Now if you don't mind I would like to have a private conversation with Eliza, William said.

After a while William and Eliza got out of the office.

\- And now it's time for the second announcement.

\- I hope we will survive the heart attack uncle on today's dinner, Archie said and Stear laughed as he was eating a muffin.

\- Don't worry Archie you will survive that one. Eliza said.

\- Well as all of you know our company is talking business with Grandchester enterprises. The head of the enterprises, Richard Grandchester himself, proposed to merge our families as well so our company merger succeeds. Eliza is going to marry Richard's son.

\- Well, well, well Eliza found a man, Archie said and that time Stear almost choked with his muffin.

\- Keep your mouth shut Archie! Eliza shouted.

\- Yes Archie! You should congratulate our dear cousin Eliza, Stear said ironically after he drank some water. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a while dinner was over and Candy got up to take a walk to the garden.

\- Hey cousin…

\- Oh Eliza it's you.

\- Well drama, drama…Anthony is dead but you're carrying his baby. What a fascinating news!

\- What do you mean Eliza?

\- Me nothing… but Oh my God… I mean this is so…fake.

\- What?!

\- Come on Candy. You are so cheap. He's dead. He can't say a word about it, it's truly his child. Who knows with whom you did it?

\- Eliza! I forbid you! Candy said crying.

\- Oh cry as you want! At least I'm getting married to the most gorgeous guy.

\- Of course you are. You are so pathetic and desperate that you needed a merger to get a husband!

\- You're jealous Candy! At last I'm one step ahead of you. He's the most gorgeous man, and he'll be mine. Here take a look.

\- I don't want to see the photo.

\- No look! Eliza showed her the picture.

Candy was ready to freak out! Terry! It was Terry! 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 5  
"The dinner party"**_

Candy's world was spinning around her. What was that? Terry, her Terry, her jerk, the father of the baby was Eliza's fiancée? Why was life so cruel to her?

_"You took Anthony away from me for good, and now this? It was supposed to be a one night stand! I was not supposed to see him again!"_

She felt dizzy and Archie who was passing by, saw them and walked to them.

\- Candy? He said, are you ok? He said holding her shoulder.

Then he looked at Eliza.

\- What did you do to her?

\- Nothing! I swear, I just showed her the picture of my fiancé.

\- She lost her fiancé not too long ago, how could you be so cruel and rub yours to her face like that?

\- I just wanted her to see how gorgeous he was that's all.

Candy was having some sort of anxiety attack, she was breathing loudly.

\- Archie, she said, just take me to my room, please.

\- All right he said holding her by the shoulder.

He walked her to the house. Clysen was there.

\- Is everything all right? She asked.

\- I'm just feeling a little weird mom.

\- Oh, I'll take her to her room Archie, thank you.

\- All right.

Clysen took her daughter to her room. Candy took her dress off and went to the bathroom to freshen up and put some cold water on her face. She came back to her room and her mother had her bed ready for her.

\- Mom, you don't have to stay…

\- I want to make sure you're fine.

\- I'm sorry mom…

\- For what?

\- For having sex before marriage and getting pregnant.

\- Thank God, you have in this case! You're going to have Anthony's baby! Even the Great Aunt is happy.

_"Oh my God! And Terry is Eliza's fiancé… he's going to blow me out of the water! Why did I let them believe this was my poor Anthony's baby? What was I thinking? The bible is right saying, that everything you do in secret will be revealed in broad day light! But I didn't tell them it was Anthony's baby, they just assumed! But I remained silent…ye who doesn't answer consents…" _

She was thinking that as she lay in her bed. Her mommy tucked her in…

\- I miss tucking you in, baby…

\- I miss that too, she said smiling, thanks mom, for everything…

\- But… there's a "but" coming right?

\- I wish you had waited before telling daddy …about the baby…

\- Your father loves you regardless…

\- You have to be disappointed in me somewhere…

\- It's Anthony's baby, honey, we can't be disappointed, it's not just some random guy, but he was the man you were going to marry…good night baby, I'll tell your father you don't feel well. He'll come and see you later…

\- Good night mom, thanks.

\- Good night baby, she said kissing her on the forehead.

Clysen left the room, Candy got up and got her cell phone. The house phone wasn't safe anymore. She called Tom…

\- Candy? He said.

\- Tom, you're not asleep?

\- No, I was studying… how are you?

\- Well I got here fine…

\- Did you tell your family about the baby?

\- I told my mom, who told my dad, who told everybody!

\- Oh my God!

\- They assumed it's my dead fiancé's baby!

\- Well you could let them believe

\- It's a lie!

\- A little white lie

\- Tom, even my evil great aunt is happy about this!

\- Well you said you're never going to see the father again…

\- That's what I thought…

\- What do you mean?

\- It turns out, the father is going to be a member of my family…he's my cousin's fiancé!

\- Whoa! That sounds like a soap opera!

\- You're telling me?

\- By the way, someone asked me where you were…

\- Really who?

\- This guy, I don't know him, I only know his name…his father is a duke or something, those fake nobility titles…

\- I didn't socialise with anybody else but you guys…

\- Terrence Grandchester… you know him?

\- Oh…

Candy almost dropped her phone. Terry asked about her?

\- Candy? Are you still there?

\- Yes, I am… are you sure it was him?

\- Yes, I'm sure. He was kind of rude, like he was jealous or something…

\- Jealous? You've got to be kidding me!

\- No, that's the impression I got…how do you know him?

\- He's only my one night stand…

\- Come again?

\- The father of my baby…

\- You had a one night stand with Terrence Grandchester? Oh my God!

\- He snubbed me, the next time we saw each other…

\- Of course he did! He has a different girl every night! Girls are a dime a dozen for him! Oh… I'm so sorry Candy…

\- It's ok…

\- So, he's going to marry your cousin?

\- Yes…

\- Are you going to tell him about the baby?

\- No way in hell!

\- Ok…

\- But he might guess…

\- Why?

\- It was my first time…

\- Oh…but it doesn't mean anything…

\- He saw us hang out together….

\- Yes, so it also means he might think I'm the father…

\- Right! I haven't thought about that…

\- Candy, you've hit the jackpot…

\- Why?

\- The Grandchesters have royal blood in their family…

\- So…?

\- So…let me see, if 928 members of the royal family instantly die, your baby would be the next king or queen of England!

\- Is that supposed to make me feel better?

\- That you're having a probable future sovereign of England? I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to know…

\- I don't care about that, the odds of that happening are from slim to none! To say the least… I have to tell my father that my cousin's future fiancé is the father of his grandchild…

\- Why?

\- Because I can't have the father of my baby married to my cousin! I'm going to go nuts! What if the baby looks like him? And in cases like these they usually do!

\- That's all?

\- Yes, why?

\- Because it sounds to me like you're jealous…

\- Jealous? No. I just don't want him to marry my cousin…

\- Why?

\- I told you why!

\- Candy…

\- All right! I'm jealous! There you're happy? I met him first! I consoled him, he consoled me! We made love! He snubbed me, I got pregnant and now he's marrying my dear cousin, the queen of mean? I can't handle that! Not after everything that happened to me! He's the father of my baby, if he should be forced to marry someone, it should be me! Not the queen of mean!

\- Tell your father that he's the father of your baby, and he can make arrangements to get you married to him…

\- My father thinks I'm having his dearly departed nephew's baby… I can't tell him it's not the case now, he's so happy…

\- About a lie…

\- Oh my God! I don't know how I found myself in this situation!

\- Candy calm down…

\- I just had an anxiety attack when my cousin showed me the picture of her fiancé…

\- Candy, you need to calm down, think about the baby… stressing yourself is not good for your baby…

\- You're right Tom… I need to calm down… What should I do when I see Terry?

\- Tell him he's the father of your baby…

\- No way in hell!

\- I thought you wanted him…

\- He snubbed me!

\- You're having his baby…

\- He'll have to apologise to me first…

\- Then what?

\- Then I'll snub him…

\- Candy, this is not a game, this is real life

\- Don't you think I know that? This merger is very important for my father, I don't want to ruin it… I can't tell my mother the truth, because she won't be able to hide it from my father…

\- Candy, if this merger goes through, your cousin is going to be your rival…

\- What else is new?

\- Would you be able to live with that? See him at family dinners with a baby that will probably look like him…

\- Tom, you're not helping…!

\- You have a decision to make, either you remain silent and watch the man you love…

\- What?

\- You heard me… the man you love marry your cousin, or you come clean and you marry the man you love… think about it, ok?

\- Ok. Thank you so much Tom. I'm going to send you back to your books…

\- Thanks, call me anytime!

\- Thanks Tom, I love you

\- I love you too, said Tom smiling

Candy was lying on her bed thinking… what was she going to do? She knew one thing, she was not going to make it easy for Terry! The man she loved? Yes, she loved him!

_"I'm sorry Anthony, I do love him…I know it's soon, but…I'm sorry"_

Her parents came to see her in her room and she pretended to sleep. She was practically unable to close her eyes. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back in England, Terrence Grandchester was thinking. He had to marry this girl he'd never seen… a marriage of convenience. He didn't want to do it. He closed his eyes and she saw Candy's face. He thought marriage, and her face came to his mind…

_"I'm thinking about her again! I can't believe I can't get her out of my mind! This is a one night stand I'm never going to forget! She won't get out of my head! She went back to America…I'm going to America soon with my father, I can look for her…but what for? I don't know, but I have to see her again. I snubbed her… because I wanted her to be a one night stand. I took advantage of her pain and she was a virgin! I'm not available and I thought she would cling on to me, since I was her first… then she said she thought I was her "Anthony", probably her dead fiancé… that was to hurt me, and it did! Why didn't I called her back and told her I was joking? That's what I wanted to do… I was so happy to see her… but I didn't want to have to tell her that we couldn't be together…because my father had plans about marrying me to make a merger happen…so I pretended I didn't know her… I didn't want to get attached to her. But it was already too late… she's was wonderful and I never felt like that with a girl before in my life!"_

He was on his computer clicking and talking to himself.

_"These feelings are so new to me, so intense… and they're driving me nuts! I have to see Candy again! How do I look for her? I have to look for her… I'm going to marry a stranger for this stupid merger… But I want to see her before I make my final decision…"_

He decided to hire a private investigator over the phone in America to look for Candy…. He only had her first name. He managed to find a picture from Oxford where she can be seen. He sent the picture to the P.I.

He went to bed hopeful. If he can see her before he gets married… then what? She's going to lash out at him…and what?

_"I have no idea what I'm going to do when I see her, but I know I have to see her, or I'm going to go nuts! It's really ironic that, I snubbed her not to get close to her, but I'm now more in love with her than ever!"_

On that note, he fell asleep and dreamt again about their night together. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy had to find a doctor, since she wasn't in England with Tom anymore. She didn't want to use the family doctor who was chummy with her parents, he would know right away that she was not having Anthony's baby, so she went to the hospital to see an ob-gyn. There was a nurse there, with black hair and glasses who seemed kind of cold. She came to the waiting room.

\- Miss Andrew?

\- Yes, said Candy.

Candy went to the doctor's office.

\- Hello, Miss Andrew, I'm doctor Martin…what can I do for you?

\- I'm pregnant, said Candy.

\- Ok…

\- And I want you to be my ob-gyn…

\- I'm honoured that you chose me… but don't you have a family doctor?

\- Yes, but he knows me since I was a little girl…I just want someone new for this experience…

\- All right, I'm going to open a file for you and examine you…

\- All right…

Dr. Martin examine her then he gave her some prenatal vitamins and told her to come in a month for an ultra sound.

\- Thank you so much Dr. Martin.

\- You're very welcome

Candy left the office and the nurse had a weird look when she passed in front of her. She went back home and she found her mother, who was looking for her.

\- Candy? Where were you?

\- I went to the hospital to see an ob-gyn…

\- Oh, why didn't you go alone? Why didn't you asked me to come with you?

\- You had a charity lunch…

\- I could've cancelled it to be with you…

\- That's ok mom. Thank you, said Candy smiling, I'm fine, Anthony is fine.

\- "Anthony"?

\- My baby, I call him "Anthony"…

\- Oh baby, said Clysen moved to tears.

She hugged her daughter…

\- This is such a blessing for you to have his baby…, she said with tears in her eyes

_"Terry's baby, mom, said Candy in her head, it's Terry's baby!"_

Candy went to her bedroom to sleep. She was tired. She closed her eyes and dreamt about Anthony, but at the end it was Terry. Anthony was fading away…

Aside from that, Candy was fine in her family, with her cousins and little brother and sister, who were glad she was pregnant. Billie Jean was younger, a teenager, so Candy couldn't really confide in her about her baby problem… She worked in the company but she was working less, her father didn't want her to stress herself, so she was on maternity leave quite early being the boss' daughter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Then came the month of June, the end of the school year… Her friends, Annie and Patty came to America and of course they came to visit her at the mansion. They were screaming when they reunited.

\- It's so good to see you! Said Annie.

\- Yes, said Patty, you're glowing! This pregnancy is agreeing with you.

\- You can say that again! Anthony is nice to me! Said Candy.

\- Hey Anthony! Said Annie talking to the belly, how are you, I hope you come while we're still here in America!

\- Yes, said Patty talking to the belly too! We want to see you!

They burst out laughing. Archie and Alistair were looking at the girls smiling. They approached them.

\- Hello girls, said Archie smiling.

\- Oh, hi! Said the girls at the same time.

\- Guys, said Candy, this is Annie and Patty, my friends from Oxford.

\- Pleased to meet you, ladies they said with a smile.

Archie was looking at Annie.

\- Are you going to stay in America for long?

\- For the Summer at least, said Annie, my boyfriend stayed in England.

Archie felt bad. She had a boyfriend! Well she was pretty good looking and charming.

\- Well, I hope to spend some time with you while you're here, he said smiling.

Candy looked at Archie… Alistair was more shy while Patty and him looked at each other. Candy felt like she was on "The dating game".

\- All right, guys, leave my friends alone! She said, they're here for me! Come on girls, let's go to my room.

\- Bye guys! Said Annie and Patty.

They went to Candy's bedroom, which was very big. They all sat on the big bed.

\- So mom. How are you coping?

\- Oh Anthony is perfect, no problems there…

\- Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

\- No, but I just call it "Anthony", which will become "Antonia" if it's a girl…, said Candy smiling

\- What about the father? Said Annie

\- Well my family thinks it's my dead fiancé's baby, so I let them believe…

\- Candy! Said Annie and Patty

\- I didn't know what to do…it happened so fast, from the moment I told my mother, and from her jumping to the conclusion that it's Anthony's baby…I just let it happened…

\- You have to tell the father…

\- Well I might not have the choice anyway, he' s my cousin's fiancé…

\- What!? Said her friends at the same time

\- I didn't tell you over the phone, I wanted to tell you in person…

She told them the whole story. Her friends were stunned.

\- Candy, said Annie, you have to stop that wedding…

\- How?

\- Well by telling the groom you're having his baby…

\- He snubbed me…

\- Candy, said Patty, this is not the time for games… you're having the Grandchester's heir…They're a very powerful family in England

\- My family is powerful too, my father won't let them take Anthony away from me…

\- It doesn't have to come to that, said Annie, if you tell Terry he's the father of your baby…

\- I… haven't made up my mind yet…I might run away just before they get here so Terry won't see my belly…

\- That's not going to make your problem go away, you're only going to postpone it

\- I know… but let's talk about something else, how's Oxford?

They talked for hours. They met Candy's parents and they stayed for dinner too. Archie was drooling over Annie, who wasn't looking at him. Candy smiled. It was good that her friends came, she was happy to see them. They spent almost everyday together, going shopping for maternity clothes for her, going to the movies. They would have barbecue in the backyard of the mansion , swim in the big swimming pool, get a tan. The whole family would participate and sometimes they would bring their friends and it would be a little party with music and dances. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

July…arrived that was the month the Grandchesters were coming to make their deal and marry their son to Eliza.

Candy's belly was now really big. She also had that pregnancy glow and was very attractive. She didn't like wearing those tight clothes, or show her belly with those tops, she thought were ridiculous, so she wore normal maternity clothes and covered her belly. She was very nervous to see Terry again. What will his reaction be, when he was going to see her? There was a knock on the door her mom came in stunning in her cocktail dress. Candy was wearing a red very elegant maternity dress. She let her hair down. Her pregnancy glow, made her look stunning with the light make up she had on.

\- Are you ready honey?

\- Yes, said Candy let's go mom… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the car taking him to the Andrew mansion with his father, Terrence Grandchester was thinking about Candy…

_"That damn private investigator is so incompetent! How long does it take him to find a blond girl name Candy? Well there must be millions of girls with that name… I didn't give him a last name…but damn it! I have to find her before I'm forced to marry this stranger for the stupid merger!"_

The car arrived at the mansion and they got out. They got to the door and rang the bell. A butler opened the door and showed them in. The duke looked around and appreciated the good taste of the mansion's decoration. Terry wasn't looking he just wanted the evening to be over…

The whole family was in the living room with the modern style decoration. There was a bar and Candy was behind the bar making herself a Shirley Temple while the server went to get more ice downstairs, she made it herself because she had a special mixing she did which agreed with her pregnancy… Eliza was so excited, she could burst. The Reagan parents were there and so was her brother. Alistair and Archie were there too. Annie and Patty were there as Archie and Alistair's dates. Albert and Clysen were ready to greet their guests when the butler announced them. Candy had dropped a towel so she leaned the best way she could with her belly to pick it up… Terry and his father came in and they didn't see Candy who was leaning behind the bar…

\- Your Grace, said Albert smiling, it's an honour to receive you in my house, my wife Clysen.

\- Thank you, Mr. Andrew, but you can call me Richard, no need for formalities, we're going to be family soon…

\- Of course, Richard and you can call me Albert…

\- Mrs. Andrew, he said taking Clysen's hand.

\- Clysen, please, she said.

\- What an exquisite name…, he said kissing her hand.

She laughed.

\- It's an honour to have you as guest in our mansion.

\- A very lovely mansion, said Richard, this is the future groom, my son Terrence…

\- Mr. Andrew, said Terry, Mrs. Andrew, you have a lovely house…

He kissed her hand.

\- Pleased to meet you Terrence, she said.

\- I'm very pleased to meet you, said Albert and this is your future wife, my niece, Eliza Reagan.

Eliza was wearing a green dress which made her hair look more red. She had too much make up on, but she was beautiful. Terry looked at her and had a "Eek" in his head.

_"She looks even more superficial in real life."_

\- Hello, he said kissing her hand.

\- Hello, she said with at soft voice.

They looked at each other. Eliza was crazy about him in the picture, she was even more crazy to see him in real life!

\- Let me introduce the rest of the family, said Albert.

\- Of course, said the duke.

Albert introduced the rest of the family…

\- Where's my daughter? Little one? He called.

\- She was at the bar earlier, said Archie.

Candy was behind the bar, delaying her meeting with Terry… ever since she leaned to pick up the towel and she heard them she stayed down… now she had to get up.

\- I'm picking up something on the floor daddy, she said.

The server arrived and helped her get up.

\- Miss, you should've waited for me, said the server.

\- I was really thirsty and I knew what I need in my drink…, she said.

Terry heard her voice and he thought he was hallucinating.

_"Now I even hear her voice in my head!" He said to himself_

Candy finally turned around and looked at her parents with their guests.

\- Yes, daddy, you need me? She said.

Terry couldn't believe his eyes! She was there, in front of him, behind the bar… and she was the Andrew's daughter? Why didn't they arrange a marriage between him and her, instead of that superficial red head? Why?

Candy was avoiding Terry's eyes.

\- Yes, honey, come and say hi to the guests, said Albert.

\- Ok, daddy, she said.

She was behind the bar, her belly was hidden, she came out from behind the bar and the guests were able to see her belly.

Terry had to restrain himself not to scream. She's pregnant?!

Candy approached them smiling.

\- This is my little girl, said Albert, she lost her fiancé, a few days before their wedding, and now she's having his baby, her name is Candy…

\- Oh, said the duke, she's lovely.

He kissed her hand.

\- Your Grace…Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling.

\- And this is Terrence, his son and Eliza's fiancé, said Albert.

Terry took her hand, kissed it and said;

\- Pleased to meet you, Miss Andrew.

\- Likewise, said Candy.

\- Mr. Andrew, said Terry, is that why you arranged the marriage with your niece instead of your daughter? Because she was pregnant?

Terry had to ask the question…he wished he had to marry Candy and he didn't care if she was pregnant or not!

Everybody was surprised by Terry's question.

\- Well, she just lost her fiancé, and she's pregnant with his baby, so yes, I couldn't arrange a marriage between you and her, I assumed you would like to have your own baby to start a family, not someone else's

Candy was having a hot flash.

_" I can't believe I'm hearing this conversation !" She said in her head._

\- Oh…I just wished she was one of the choices…

Candy and Terry were looking at each other. Clysen looked at her daughter and she felt a weird vibe. What the hell is going on?! Eliza felt humiliated.

\- Why? Said William, she was not available, she's having someone else's child…

\- That someone else is no more, said Terry, we could've had a deal, making me the father of the baby, don't you think so? And I would've agreed… to be the father and have a merger at the same time…

\- That's very honourable of you, said Albert, you're a very good young man.

\- But the deal is with the charming Eliza, said the duke who didn't understand why his son was saying that…

\- I know, I just wanted to say that if it had been Candy pregnant by another man, I would've agreed to the deal too… to show that we're ready for this merger to go through, no matter what.

He and Candy were still looking at each other. Eliza didn't like that. Candy was stealing the attention again!

Candy decided to talk.

\- That's indeed very honourable Terrence, said Candy, you would be willing to marry me and be the father of my baby?

\- In a heartbeat…

Candy was a little puzzled, what happened to the jerk who snubbed her?

Mrs. Reagan who felt offended that Terry would rather have a pregnant Candy than her beautiful Eliza intervened.

\- Well Clysen you thought your daughter well…

\- What do you mean Sarah? Said Clysen.

\- Well, you got a rich man to marry you with your daughter… now your daughter is stealing the attention of my daughter's fiancé, and she's with another man's child!

\- Maybe he sees what Albert saw in me…, said Clysen.

\- Ladies, said Albert, not now!

\- Sorry honey, said Clysen holding him.

Candy and Terry were still staring at each other…

\- Well the fact is, said Candy, you're marrying Eliza, my charming cousin!

\- Yes, said Eliza, Candy had her chance at marriage and it all came crashing down last November when her fiancé died…

_"Last November? Said Terry in his head… but… He thought a little confused, right she did told me on the boat that her fiancé had died… but she was a virgin! He can't be the father!"_

\- And now she's supposedly pregnant with his child, it's easy to point the finger at a dead guy, isn't it, dear cousin!?

\- I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, said Candy, I'm going to let you enjoy your new contract fiancé …

\- Wait! Said Terry, I wanted to ask you something, you look familiar…

Candy looked at him with mean eyes. What was he doing?

\- You've got to be kidding me! Said Candy, you're using a pick up line in front of your fiancé?

\- It's not a pick up line he said smiling, you really do look familiar…, insisted Terry, were you in Oxford by any chance?

\- Yes, said Albert , as a matter of fact, she spent a few months in Oxford!

Candy was still looking at Terry.

\- I don't remember seeing you in Oxford, said Candy.

\- I think I've seen you in some wild party.

\- I don't do wild parties, said Candy, you must've taken me for someone else…

\- My mistake, said Terry smiling, but I've seen you in hallways for sure, I remember the freckles…

\- Well, I don't remember you…

\- Too bad we didn't socialise… I wish I knew then you were the daughter of our future partner…

\- Too bad indeed, said Candy holding her belly, now would you excuse me, I need some fresh air…I feel nauseous…

\- Of course, said Terry.

She left to go get her drink and sit with her friends. The guests went to sit with Albert and Clysen on the other side of the living room. The bar in the middle was separating the two sitting rooms. Annie and Patty took Candy aside.

\- So, how was it? Said Annie.

\- He wanted you to be the fiancée, said Patty, he wants you Candy, you can't let that marriage happen…

\- You have to stop this wedding, said Annie.

\- I… don't think I have the energy to do that…

\- Then tell him, at least he would have the choice, said Patty.

\- And we know he wants you not knowing he's your baby's father, so he would want you more if he knows you're having his baby!

\- Girls, said Candy, not now, please…

\- Ok, said Annie, sorry honey…

Candy went out side for a walk. There was a big swing and she went there to think. She was crying… Terry wanted her with her belly, regardless who the father of the baby was. When did that happen? Why did he pretend not to know her? They could've had such a good time together in college… but he was promised to Eliza! But why not just say it! She would've understood!

_"Candy, this is not the time to get soft. He ignored you for months and now he wanted you to be the fiancée? This is so confusing! Tom said he was looking for me…"_

A server came to get her to tell her dinner was ready. She went to the dinning room to find out that she had to sit next to Terry and her mother.

_"I don't think I'll be able to eat tonight." She said in her head._

Annie and Patty looked at each other and looked at Candy when they were about to sit down. Needless to say, Candy barely remembered what she had in her plate.

\- Are you ok baby? Said her mother, you're always so hungry…

\- Looks like Anthony is not hungry tonight…, said Candy.

\- Anthony? Said Terry surprise.

\- Yes, said Candy, that's how I call my baby, its father's name…

\- Oh, said Terry, how far along are you?

\- 8 months, said Candy who was prepared for these kind of questions

\- Really? When is your due date? He continued.

\- August 31st, said Candy.

\- That's pretty soon…, said Terry, are you ready with the baby stuff, the clothes, the cot etc.?

\- Yes, it was fun shopping for baby stuff, said Candy.

Eliza was sulking; Terrence was more interested in Candy than her! She couldn't believe that with a bastard child in her belly, Candy was still getting the attention of her fiancé! She tried to lure Terry away, but he always went back to Candy…

Albert and Clysen looked at each other. The duke was fuming. After dinner it was coffee and tea time in the living room. Candy went to sit with her friends and Terry followed her with Eliza. Annie whispered in Candy's ear…

\- He's following you, said Annie.

\- I don't get this, said Candy; he ignored me after our night!

\- Maybe he was shy, said Patty.

\- Does he look shy to you? Said Candy.

\- Not really, said Patty laughing.

\- I'm just puzzled, said Candy.

\- Well, grab him! Said Annie.

\- He's Eliza's fiancé!

\- The more reason to steal him away, she's the queen of mean! Said Patty

They burst out laughing. Terry and Eliza join their conversation and they talked about everyday things… Terry was so charming and he and Candy would look at each other often. Eliza was about to explode. The duke was looking at his son and he could see he was attracted to the pregnant girl!

\- Looks like your son can't take his eyes off of my Candy, said Albert.

\- Well maybe we gave him the wrong girl, said Clysen.

\- Honey, Candy is pregnant, said Albert.

\- Well he looks more attracted to her than to Eliza… pregnant women are attractive too, said Clysen.

\- I'm not saying she not attractive, but after everything she's been through.

\- I would've never agreed for my son to marry a pregnant woman, said the duke.

\- There, said Albert, we need Eliza for the merger, not Candy…

Clysen didn't respond. She was looking at her daughter and thinking about her with Terry, seems right in her mind…

When the time came to leave. Everybody was at the door to see the guests leave.

\- Well it was nice having you for dinner, said Albert smiling we're going to do good business together.

\- Likewise, said Richard.

\- Eliza, said Terry, it was nice meeting you.

\- It was an honour to meet you, said Eliza with a big smile.

Terry turned to Candy, and since he had been on her all evening, everybody was observing them.

\- Candy, he said, it was nice to meet you.

He was smiling and Candy was melting.

\- It was nice to meet you too, Terry, she said.

Eliza was jealous, Terry seemed softer with Candy!

Terry shook Candy's hand. Candy felt a piece of paper. And she hid it. The duke and his son left. Eliza turned to Candy and exploded.

\- How dare you!?

\- What?

\- How dare you keep my fiancé focused on you?! You always have to be the centre of attention! Terrence is my fiancé! Do your hear that!? Mine! Not yours!

\- Maybe someone should've reminded him of that! Said Candy.

\- You slut!

\- Eliza, we had a guest who was making conversation with me, you wouldn't want me to be rude like you…?

\- Why not?

\- Because I'm well educated? Said Candy ironically.

\- You slut!

\- Get a life Eliza, insulting me can't be that fulfilling! Said Candy walking away.

\- Stay away from Terrence! She yelled.

Candy went to see her friends and while she was walking she read the note.

_**"We need to talk. Come and see me tonight in my suite at the Hilton Hotel. I'll leave a word at the reception."**_

She arrived at their level.

\- Girls, I need your help, said Candy.

\- Anything…, said Annie.

\- I need to go see Terry at the Hilton, said Candy whispering.

\- Oh…

\- We need a diversion…

\- We could say you're craving ice cream a special blend you don't have at the mansion…. Said Patty.

\- You're a genius Patty! Said Candy, I'll go tell my parents!

She walked to her parents who were discussing with the Reagan about the evening's events.

\- Mom, dad… you're talking about me? Sorry for this evening, I tried to blow him off, he wouldn't leave me alone! Well I don't have time to discuss, I'm craving ice cream, my friends are going to take me and bring me back later, ok! Bye!

She left before her parents could react. Her friends were waiting for her outside. Annie was trying to get rid of Archie.

\- Come on Annie, said Archie, you can spend the night "officially" in Candy's room.

\- You want to spend the night with me, because….?

\- I like you…

\- That's really nice, but my parents are expecting me home…

\- Archie, said Candy, I'm kind of in a hurry here… call Annie later!

\- Where are you going this late? And what's the deal with Eliza's fiancé…? I want to talk to you! Said Archie.

\- We'll talk later, said Candy, let's go girls!

They got into Annie's Lexus and they left. Archie just watched them leave.

\- Why are you making my cousin suffer? Said Candy.

\- Well you want me to have a fling with him? I'm not that into him… since he's your cousin, I want to spare him and not break his heart…

\- Maybe with time you'll start to like him…

\- For you, I'll do it then…but don't ask to much from me…

\- I like Alistair, said Patty, he's really cute in a nerdy kind of way…

\- Good for you! Said Candy, he's really nice too…

They arrived at the hotel. Annie parked the car not too far. They walked to the hotel. Candy went to the reception, while her friends went to sit in the waiting room.

\- Good evening, she said I would like to have Terrence Grandchester's suite number, I'm Miss Andrew.

\- Yes, he told us to let you go up, suite number 1500…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

She walked to the elevators and she went up to the suite. She knocked on the door when she arrived in front of it… He opened the door. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with his suit pants.

\- Hi, he said, come in.

She got in.

\- I'm here, Terry, what do you want?

\- I was surprised to see you're the Andrew's daughter.

\- Well if you had bothered to stick around in the morning I would've told you that…

\- I know…

\- I'm a little confused here; I thought you didn't know me, your sudden case of amnesia is over? What happened between; "Do I know you?" and "Because she's pregnant?"?

\- I was just surprised to see you…

\- Why did you want to see me?

\- We have to talk, about your baby…

\- What about my baby?

\- How could it be your dead fiancé's, who died in November, when you were a virgin on New Year's Day? How could it be?!

\- I don't know, Immaculate Conception from heaven?

\- You think this is funny?

\- Funny? I'm the one carrying a life here!

\- Is it my baby?

\- No, it's not! You're not the only man on this earth! Get over yourself! You think because you cashed in on my V-Card you were going to be the only one? You were a one night stand among others!

\- Are you sure I'm not the father?

\- Yes, I'm sure!

\- I was a jerk…

\- You can say that again!

\- You were a virgin; I didn't want all the drama about me being your first, all the romance…

\- Why did you pretend not to know me? What did you think I was going to do? Ask you to marry me? I had just lost the man I loved… you thought I was going to cling on to you? Sorry to disappoint you, sugar, but you're not all that!

\- I didn't want to get close to you because I knew I had to marry someone else…

\- Oh my God! Tell me I'm dreaming! You blew me off for the queen of mean?

\- She's your cousin…

\- She's the queen of mean! You're such a jerk maybe you deserve each other! Can I go now? You're not my baby's father!

\- Then who is?

\- That's none of your beeswax! I have to go back my parents are waiting for me… and by the way, next time there's a dinner party at the mansion, take care of your fiancée and leave me alone! We have nothing to say to each other…

Terry looked at her. He was dreaming of seeing her for months, now that she was in front of him, they were arguing and he wasn't doing anything for her to stop yelling at him… He approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips for a long time. Candy was so surprised she didn't react at first, then she responded to the kiss… when they stopped her head was spinning.

\- How dare you kiss me! You're engaged!

\- Not yet… I didn't make it official yet and I might not…

\- What do you mean?

\- I wasn't kidding, I want you, not Eliza…

\- You're crazy! I don't want you! I just want to have my baby and live my life! Leave me alone Terry!

She opened the door and walked to the elevators. She went downstairs, to her friends and they left the hotel. Candy didn't say a word in the car. She went straight to her room and she spent one of the worst night of her life. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Her parents in their room, were talking.

\- What was that with Terrence and Candy? Said Albert.

\- He likes her and she likes him…

\- Oh boy… well let's hope it's just friendship…

\- Looks to me like you paired the wrong girl with him.

\- Candy is pregnant with Anthony's baby… how could I ask Terrence to take care of her?

\- He's practically asking…

\- No, honey, we said Eliza, it has to be Eliza…

\- You're not even going to entertain the idea of Candy and Terrence together?

\- Clysen…Terry is promised to Eliza, not Candy…end of discussion.

\- Ok honey. Let's do like you want…

Clysen knew something was up with Candy and Terrence Grandchester, but she will have to ask her daughter to fess up… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In his room Terry was looking at Candy's file. He found the file when he gone back to his suite with his father earlier!

_"Great! he thought, now that I know where to find her, you send me her file! But I can still use this to get close to her and that baby. I don't care what she says, she's not the kind of girl who sleeps around. That baby is mine and I'm going to make her admit it if it's the last thing I do!" _

oOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 6  
"Truth revealed"**_

By Liberty

The next morning Terry was dressed and ready to leave his suite so he could go find Candy and talk to her, since he knew everything about her with her file in his hands. He was practically daydreaming after their kiss last night, which Candy and he shared, a fact that showed him that she still cared for him. He just had to make up for their college days. He had to, he loved her. With these thoughts he opened his door when he saw Richard's face in front of him with a look that didn't seem to say "Good morning son…"

\- Father?

\- Terrence. We really need to talk.

\- Talk? I really don't have the time right now.

\- You have it, you know you do. Richard said and showed him the couch which was back inside Terry's suite.

Terry got in and sat down.

\- What is it?

\- What was that last night?

\- What was what?

\- You showed your interest in Albert's pregnant daughter!

\- Well, she's much more better than that superficial creature Eliza, with whom you want me to get married with.

\- Superficial or not you're going to get married to her. That **IS** the deal!

\- How can you do that? The only thing that you look for around you is deals! Nothing else….In your world aren't there any emotions?!

\- Watch it Terrence! You were always a difficult child to deal with! Stubborn and troublemaker. These characteristics of your personality don't seem to go away.

\- Well they are probably in my genes.

Richard gave him a mean look.

\- In your genes? No one from the Grandchesters has that kind of genes, not even your mother.

\- You mean my step-mother!

\- I thought you were talking nonsense the other day on the phone but you still seem to insist.

\- Nonsense?! You took me from my…

\- Don't you even dare say that word! She was nothing. Richard said, and he was practically ready to hit his son. I don't want to see you around Candice Andrew anymore! She's carrying a baby which is not yours and the deal is with Eliza Reagan.

\- My heart is not yours to make a deal with it.

\- I know, but I still have the upper hand and although I can't change your emotions I can still control them. Richard said and shut the door behind him.

Terry was left alone in his suit. He didn't have the strength to get up from his seat and go search for her. Although she was the only one on earth which, by only being around her made him happy. He leaned back, holding his head in his hands. Thinking and thinking and thinking. He thought about everything, his father, his childhood, the truth about Eleanor Baker, his night with Candy, how it felt to have really fallen in love… He knew that in the afternoon he had to go again for dinner at Andrews. Having Eliza hanging on him the whole time was not his cup of tea, especially when he wanted to see Candy and talk to her again. He knew the baby was his. He just knew it. Candy had to just admit it. He took her file again in his hands and started reading it…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room thinking.

_"He kissed me! How did he dare to kiss me?! But it felt good and warm. But he is engaged to be married with my cousin! For God's sake he has some nerve!" _

The baby kicking made her stop wondering.

_"Hey little one… How's my Anthony today? Sorry, mommy will not get angrier with daddy for today." by saying this Candy held her head. "What am I thinking? So are you hungry today? Because I am…" Candy said to herself by holding her belly and getting out of the room. _

She went downstairs where she saw her father.

\- Good morning daddy.

\- Good morning angel. How did you sleep?

\- Fine…

\- And how's our little one?

\- Hungry!

Albert started laughing.

\- Oh by the way dad, where are mom and the kids? Candy asked.

\- They went downtown for some kind of business.

\- What kind of business?

\- Our company is putting up a movie.

\- A movie?

\- Yes it's the new box office hit "Days to Remember" with Eleanor Baker.

\- The well-known Eleanor Baker?

\- Yes…so your mom and the kids went to the Hilton to arrange the reception. We are going to have a party for the promotion of the movie at the Hilton's Big Hall. All the cast and the crew are going to be there.

\- I see…well, I'll go eat my breakfast.

\- Ok honey.

Albert dialed a number on his phone.

\- Well, how's the investigation going? Do we have any clues?

\- We believe that by this afternoon we are going to have everything ready Mr. Andrew.

\- Finally!

\- If it is what we have found till now, you are going to be very surprised, sir.

\- Well, I guess I'll have to wait. I'm expecting a final answer by the afternoon. Albert said and hanged up the phone.

Candy had her breakfast and was ready to go for a walk when her friends came inside the dining room.

\- Good morning Candy!

\- Hey girls! Come in.

\- How are you today? Annie asked.

\- Better….after yesterday's shock I'm trying to get used to the idea that he is going to be my cousin's fiancé.

\- But you can still change this. You saw how he tried to be near you.

\- Pattie, I can't do that. It will be awful.

That time Archie and Stear appeared.

\- Oh look who's here! Archie exclaimed.

\- Good morning Pattie…

\- Good morning Stear, Pattie replied while blushing, how are you today?

\- Fine, fine…You?

\- I'm ok too.

\- Annie, won't you say hello to me? Archie said.

\- Hi Archie, looking good today.

\- Well thanks, you look nice too Annie.

Candy was laughing inside her. All the four of them were so funny.

The afternoon arrived and it was time for dinner. Candy had made a lot of effort to get used to the idea that Terry would be again near her that afternoon, but something kept pulling her next to him…Like a magnet or something.

The limo with the G monogram on the door arrived at the Andrews mansion. Eliza was more than just excited.

Clysen kept looking at her daughter and her reaction when Terry's figure came out of the car. They had a great chemistry together and above all something inside her was telling her that Candy was hiding something from her. Something that probably would change the whole events. But she was going to wait for the right time, when Candy would be ready to confess…

Terry tried to not look at candy, but that was impossible. Her eyes kept imprisoning him in a single gaze and although she was avoiding his eyes, he had "caught" her looking at him with that look. Instead he had to show patience with Eliza and tried to be as more polite as he could with her annoying presence around him. Richard was obviously disappointed with his son's behavior but he couldn't do anything in front of William and his family.

It was strangely funny, that they had the same order of seats again. Terry sitting next to Candy. Clysen was observing them, thinking, what a nice couple they were. But then again, she was thinking about all the mess. Terry is Eliza's fiancé and Candy carrying Anthony's child, well it was not the best picture.

The dinner was over and Candy went to her room for a while so she could relax a couple of minutes. Terry looked for her but without any luck.

There was a phone call in Albert's office.

\- Yes?

\- Mr. Andrew? We have what you asked for.

\- I'm waiting…

\- Well, you will be surprised to know that the poacher is…

\- Tell me!

\- …is your nephew, Neil Reagan. He had made a deal for fox's fur with one of the most wanted poachers.

\- What?! Are you sure you're not mistaken?

\- It's definitely him, Mr. Andrew. Neil was the one who put the traps. We even found something at the "crime scene" which belongs to him and makes quite obvious his involvement.

\- Neil Reagan is responsible for Anthony's death?!

\- Noooo!

Candy's scream was heard all over the house. She was coming downstairs and heard her father yelling that last line.

\- Oh my God! Thank you for everything I have to…Candy!

\- No, this can't be happening!

In the meantime Candy's family, Terry and Richard came to where Albert and Candy were. She was screaming, yelling and crying. She couldn't stop. Albert tried to calm her down but with no use. She saw Neil and she just ran to him and started to hit him hysterically.

\- Murderer! Murderer! You did this! You killed my Anthony! You're a monster! I'm going to kill you!

\- Get away from me! Said Neil.

She was hitting him hard and Neil was trying not to respond, but he pushed her away and she fell. Everybody ran to see if Candy was all right. Neil took advantage of the little distraction to disappear, incognito. Candy was screaming and pushing people away.

\- This is crazy! Tell me I didn't hear this, tell me it's a lie! She said.

\- Candy…, said Albert.

\- No, get away from me. I don't anyone to touch me!

She was acting crazy they all tried to come near her, her condition could put her and the baby in trouble. The shock was too much, especially after he fell so violently.

\- I can't believe this is happening to me! No it can't be! Continued Candy.

\- Candy honey… Clysen said.

\- No everything is a lie! I'm going to wake up and all this is just going to be very bad dream. A nightmare!

Terry managed to go near her. Candy continued ranting.

\- If it wasn't for Neil this would've been Anthony's baby! She said, Why? Why? She said crying.

\- Candy calm down! Clysen said…

No one paid attention to **THAT** last line except for…  
_  
"This would've been Anthony's baby. I knew it!"…Terry thought_.

While Candy was still screaming in a crazy way he went near her and grabbed her. He held her face into his hands.

\- Candy look at me. Look at me Candy! He shook her so she could respond.

\- Terry! I… Anthony is dead because of him…

\- I know. And I'll make sure he won't get away with this. But you need to calm down. You just had a bad fall…Think about the baby Candy. You're putting your life and your baby's in danger.

Candy looked straight into his blue eyes. He was there for her. He was the only one who managed to calm her down. Of course Clysen saw that, how they matched. It was like they were created to find each other.

Candy looked in Terry's eyes again, she had tears in her eyes when suddenly she fainted. A big scream was heard from everyone in the room. Terry caught her and lifted her in his arms.

\- Let me through. I have to take her to her room.

\- This way Terrence, Clysen said showing the way.

Eliza was fuming. For once more Candy was the centre of attention.

Terry carried her to her room and gently he put her on the bed. Her parents were there looking at the scene helpless; they were still in shock. Terry took some water and wet her face. Candy slowly opened her eyes.

\- What's going on? What happened?

\- You fainted…

\- I'm feeling weird, a pain…

\- What kind of pain, asked Clysen worried.

\- Like when I have my period…

\- Oh my God! That's contractions! Said Clysen.

Terry approached Candy.

\- Terry, am I having my baby now, it's too soon…what's going to happen to my baby?

\- Nothing, you have to stay calm. Candy tell me where is the phone number of your ob-gyn, please, he has to come here…

\- It's in my purse, Candy said and showed him where her purse was.

Terry opened her agenda and dialed Dr. Martin's office, who came near his patient in no time. Terry got out of the bed room with Albert and Clysen stayed. Dr. Martin got out of the room and he saw Terry and Albert.

\- Well doctor? Asked Terry.

\- Hmm, she's been through a shock… it was quite normal that reaction of hers. I gave her something to stop the contractions; she started having them because of her crisis and after that nasty fall. Thank God her water didn't break. I told her that in our hospital they do Lamaze classes, she can come so she can relax a little bit…

\- Ok, thanks doctor.

\- You're welcome.

\- Thank you doctor, said Albert.

Dr. Martin said and shook Terry's and Albert's hand. He saluted the rest of the family and the guests and he left.

Terry got in the room where Clysen was holding Candy's hand while she was sleeping. Albert went to his room with a horrible headache.

\- Terry…thanks for everything.

\- Don't even mention it. How is she?

\- She's sleeping… Can you stay with her for a sec? I have to go get a pill for my headache…

\- Sure.

Clysen got out of the room and Terry got near Candy's bed.

_"You're stubborn Freckles and I really can't understand you sometimes. But as someone has said, women are not meant to be understood, are meant to be loved." by thinking this Terry leaned and kissed her forehead. _

Clysen came back…

\- So was she quiet?

\- She is sleeping calmly…Well I have to go. Bye Mrs. Andrew…

\- Call me Clysen. Bye Terrence.

Terry got out of the room and headed for the limo where Richard was waiting for him still upset. While he was ready to enter the car, Eliza jumped practically on him and whispered a "Good night Terry". Terry gave a try and smiled and wished her a good night too.

In the car father and son wouldn't talk at all and they entered the Hilton. Richard went straight to his suit while Terry observed the preparations at the Big Hall. He found a bell boy and asked him about what was going on…

\- Oh we are going to have a reception for the movie "Days to Remember", even Eleanor Baker will come.

\- Eleanor Baker, the actress?!

\- Yes, her. The bell boy said and left in a hurry to continue his work.

_"Great" Terry thought, "Life could not be funnier" he said ironically to himself and headed for his suite._

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Candy woke up and went downstairs to have a glass of water.

\- Candy! We've been so worried last night! Annie and Pattie said.

\- I acted like…

\- Like crazy! We couldn't come near you, calm you down.

\- Only Terry made it, Annie said.

\- I take my hat off to him, Archie replied who just entered the room.

\- Well, today I am going to the hospital and take some Lamaze classes. I really need them.

\- Do you want me to come with you?

\- No it's not necessary. I will go to the hospital and in a couple of hours I'll be back. No need for worries.

\- Ok. The others said.

Candy got ready and left for the hospital. She was at the hospital's reception hall waiting to call her name for her group when a figure stopped in front of her. Candy lifted her eyes and saw Terry.

\- Good morning Candy, how are you today?

Candy wanted to hug him. She didn't remember many things from last night but she did remember Terry being near her, being there for her. But instead…

\- I've been better thank you.

\- What are you doing in the hospital in the morning? Did you come for Lamaze classes?

\- How did you…?

\- The doctor said so yesterday.

\- Oh and how come you're here?

\- I was passing outside the hospital and I saw you, so I thought I'd come and keep you company…

\- You mean you're here because you accidentally saw me entering the hospital…?

\- Something like that…

\- I don't want you here Terry.

In the mean time a nurse came out and asked Candy to follow her in the room where the Lamaze classes were taking place.

\- Oh how nice! The baby's father is with you too!

\- What?! Well wait a sec… Candy tried to explain.

\- You know it is great when both parents participate in the Lamaze classes. Please sir follow me with your lady.

\- After you, Terry said with a smile.

\- What do you think you're doing? Candy whispered in his ear.

\- I just help you get through with this. You owe me for yesterday, so play nice with me just for once.

Candy thought that he had a point and that at least she couldn't keep him away from that. Besides it was his child too. A little detail of course which she tried to forget, but seemed unwilling to do. She was starting to like the idea…

They got in the room where there were four more couples and they started the exercise. It was really interesting how the rhythm of the breathing could do miracles to a pregnant woman's psychology. Candy had already calmed down and Terry was there helping her and holding her hand. She was feeling happy. Bliss of happiness was all over her, inside her soul. She just had to admit it. And she did to herself. She had fallen in love with her jerk, with the father of her baby. He was there and with his every touch Candy's heart was jumping in her chest. Terry put his hand on her belly. The little life responded to his touch by giving a kick that Terry's hand felt. He looked Candy stunned who looked back at him with her eyes shining of sweetness and love. She was smiling, with a smile that made her face glow. He smiled back at her. They were sharing an intimate moment. In fact he was ready to kiss her right then and there, when the irritating voice of the nurse was heard in the room.

\- Well we're finished for today. I'll see you next time.

She walked towards Candy and Terry

\- You are great together, she said and she winked them, Miss Andrew, it's so good for you and your baby to have the father here with you, especially for your peace of mind. You won't be alone when the time comes…

Candy just smiled. Terry helped Candy stand up…

\- I have to go to the little girl's room, said Candy.

\- Of course, I'll wait for you, said Terry.

\- You don't need to…

\- I'm waiting for you, insisted Terry.

\- Whatever, said Candy…

She went to the bathroom and she found her Lamaze colleagues and she smiled.

\- I guess we all have to pee, said Candy smiling.

\- Hi, said one my name Pascale, said a African American pregnant girl.

\- And I'm Amalia, said the other one, hi!

\- Hi, I'm Candy…

\- Was that the father of your baby? He's gorgeous, said Pascale.

\- And that British accent is to die for! Said Amalia smiling.

Candy said she might as well tell them.

\- Yes, he's the father, but I don't want him in my life

\- Are you kidding? What did he do? Asked Pascale.

\- It was a one night stand and he snubbed me…

\- Oh…, said the girls.

\- Yeah a jerk!

\- But he's here now, said Amalia.

\- So? Said Candy.

\- Well the guys who are with us are not our babies fathers, said Pascale, mine took off and refuses to assume is responsibilities

\- Mine won't even acknowledge he's the father, said Amalia.

\- You've got your father's baby, jerk or not he's here and wants you, said Pascale.

\- You're very lucky, said Amalia…I wish the father of my baby would come to me at Lamaze…

\- Me too…and not for the financial part, because judging from your clothes you don't need money, but for moral support, said Pascale.

\- So hang on to the father of your baby, said Amalia, he wants to be there for you? Let him!

Candy smiled. She finished her business and she was ready to go holding her belly.

\- I can't wait to give birth so I can sleep on my belly again, said Candy smiling.

\- Well, my mom told me you can even if it's that big, said Pascale.

\- Really? Said Candy, you're not kidding?

\- No, I'm not, said Pascale I tried it with my big belly, it works.

\- You're not going to suffocate the baby?

\- If the baby is in distress, you're going to feel bad too, so if you don't feel it, you're fine… just push the belly on the side…, said Pascale.

\- I'm going to try it, said Candy smiling, thanks for the tip!

\- Anytime! Said Pascale smiling.

\- Thanks guys, I think about what you said, see you next time…, said Candy smiling.

\- Bye Candy, said her new friends, see you next time!

Candy went back to the room to pick up her stuff and Terry was still there waiting for her.

\- You're still here…, she said.

\- I told you I'd wait for you…

\- Yes, you did…

\- Do you need a ride?

\- No thanks, Terry. The driver is waiting for me downstairs.

\- Ok then…

\- Umm Terry…

\- Yes?

\- Well today we have a reception at Hilton's Big Hall for the promotion of a movie.

\- I know.

\- Well I'll be there, with your fiancée of course, Candy said looking down. I was wondering if…if…

\- I'll be there Candy.

\- Oh great! I mean ok. I'll see you then. Thanks Terry.

\- Bye Candy.

Candy was feeling happy, but after a while that feeling got lost. The baby's father was something that should be solved…

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was the evening; they were all ready to go to the reception. The Hilton was great that night. It had Hollywood's magic all over it. A red carpet was at the hall waiting for the guests. Servers were carrying champagne ready to serve the guests. Everything was in perfect order. Candy was wearing a wonderful green dress which matched the color of her eyes. She had her hair in a very nice up do and she had a very light make up on. They got in the Hilton and she looked for Terry with her eyes. She saw him sitting at the bar, holding a glass of champagne. She felt warmth inside her. Unconsciously she wanted to be next to him…Just like a couple. He saw her and was ready to go to her when a redheaded woman jumped in front of him.

\- Hello Terry!

\- Oh, eh hi Eliza. Terry said and kissed her hand.

\- How are you today Terrence?

\- Fine, fine

\- We couldn't do much talking yesterday because my stupid cousin…

\- Eliza! Terry interrupted her, what are you talking about? Candy was in danger last night. As well as her baby. Terry said irritated and left her alone.

Eliza started sulking. Neil was no where to be found. Although everyone was looking for him, even Albert's investigators, he had probably found a hole and was crawling inside. But sooner or later they would find him. After a while a white limo arrived in front of Hilton's entrance. An astonishingly beautiful woman came out of the car. She was wearing a purple long dress and she had her blonde hair made to a very nice up do. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining and her elegant figure was moving harmonically into the Hall. She had some sort of sorrow in her look that was giving her more charm. She was Eleanor Baker, the great actress, the Academy Award winner. She got in the Big Hall and everyone started clapping.

Candy was looking for Terry when she saw him and observed something really bizarre. Terry was standing still watching Eleanor Baker from afar. But also, so did she. Suddenly he got angry all of a sudden. After a while Candy saw Terry walking out of the hall heading for the hotel's garden. She was ready to go find him again when she saw Eleanor heading towards the same direction. She followed her and from her corner she saw Terry and Eleanor talking. In fact Terry was not talking he was fighting.

\- Terry!

\- I told you, I didn't want to hear anything from you.

\- Please Terry forgive me.

\- How can you ask this from me?

\- You have to understand. It would be a huge scandal. You know how these things are. When you are famous everything comes to light.

\- So you were ashamed of me?

\- Terry…

\- I came all the way to New York just to find you. I was waiting for you in the cold, waiting for a warm welcome from my true mother…and all I got was a picture with your autograph on it which your manager had the kindness to give me. I left in the snow, still having the hope that I would listen you calling my name.

\- Terry, please forgive me my son.

\- Now it's too late! You come here expecting me to accept you? When it was you who rejected me. You are not my mother!

Candy was shocked. Eleanor Baker was Terry's mother? That was the reason he was crying when he met her on the ship. He had told her his story but he had never mentioned his mother's name. So this is why he got angry when he saw her in front of him.

\- Terry, please! Forgive me.

Eleanor made an effort to hug him.

\- It's too late! Terry said and pushed her away. You are such a great actress. Even you can control emotions and imitating them. That's where both you and my father lost me, Terry said and walked away leaving Eleanor on the ground crying.

She lifted her eyes and saw Candy. Eleanor run away hiding her face. Candy followed the same direction that Terry took. She found him, sitting on a bench holding his head in his hands while looking down. He heard steps and he lifted his eyes just to see Candy's surprise.

\- What is it Candy?

\- Terry, you…and…

\- What?

\- You and Eleanor Baker…

\- I guess you heard the whole story now, didn't you?

Candy walked and sat next to him.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- It's an odd story Candy. A story that even my…"mother" doesn't seem interested in sharing it.

\- But Terry, you have to give her a chance.

\- I did! I went to find her after all these years, she didn't even want to see me.

\- But she said she…

\- This is none of your business Candy!

\- It IS my business. I want to help you and this is my business mister!

Terry looked at her puzzled.

\- She is your mother and she seemed to regret refusing to see you the first time. People make mistakes, but we forgive them because we care about them and we love them. You had hopes when you went to New York to find her. Now your hopes will become true. And you're pushing them away!

\- Candy…

Candy took Terry's hands.

\- You have to give her a chance, you just have to do it Terry… Candy said and kissed him on his cheek. I have to go now. Terry please make an effort…For me…

Terry smiled. She did it again. She could do anything she wanted with him when she was looking at him with that smile. Terry smiled back.

\- I will Candy. I will…

He watched as she was going back to the reception. He was in love with her and that was the only thing that mattered for him right now. It was like they made a truce. He didn't know what to expect but from the moment that she came back in his life again everything seemed easier, simpler. Even the reconciliation with his mother…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 7  
"The reception"**_

Terry found a table in the garden and he went to sit with his mother. They looked at each other.

\- What do you want? Asked Terry.

\- I want to have a relationship with you…

\- What about your precious career?

\- I don't care about that… I want you in my life, if you want to hide or tell the whole world, it's fine with me…

\- You're not afraid for your career anymore?

\- I'm not, I don't care if the whole world knows I had a baby out of wedlock. Motherhood is a wonderful thing…I'm so sorry for rejecting you baby. I love you so much, please give me another chance… I can give a press conference now if you want and announce it to the whole world…

\- Mother… there's no need for that. Just the fact that you're here begging me to forgive you is good enough for me…, said Terry, everybody deserves a second chance

Eleonor looked at him…she approached him and they hugged for a long time. Eleonor was crying.

\- That pregnant girl has a lot of power over you…, said Eleonor.

\- What?

\- Is she your girlfriend? Is she having my grandbaby?

\- Actually dad wants me to get engaged to another girl…

\- Why? Because this one is pregnant?

\- Because of some business deal…

\- But you like the pregnant girl and your father doesn't want to hear it! Is it your baby?

\- No, it's not, said Terry.

\- And that doesn't seem to bother you…Oh Terry, she said hugging him.

\- What? He said surprised.

\- You father wouldn't marry me when he got me pregnant with you, because of some arranged marriage he had with another family…

\- Oh…

\- And you're ready to marry a pregnant girl who's not having your baby! I'm so proud of you honey!

He just reconciled with her, but he felt closer to her than he ever were with his father! He hugged her hard.

\- Oh mum! I wish you were there with me growing up.

\- I know... I had you, I wanted to keep you your father came to take you away from me, saying you had to be raised to become a duke… I was a struggling actress and I couldn't fight your father with all his millions…so I buried myself in my career…I made it and when you came… I… wasn't ready to see you turn my world upside down. You left so fast, you didn't let me time to let it sink in that I had a grown son, who needed me… You were a man and you needed your mother…I'm sorry baby, she said crying, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I needed you too. I was so caught up in my career… but nothing is more important to me than you, I promise you…

\- Oh mum! Said Terry hugging her with tears in his eyes, I needed you so much!

\- Baby… you want to come and stay with me in my suite? I'm going to be working, but we could spend some time together…

\- I would like that, said Terry.

\- I have the royal suite at the Hilton

\- I have a suite at the Hilton too…

\- With your father?

\- We each have our suites…

\- Oh… you two get along well, she said ironically

\- You haven't heard the half of it! I can move in with you, mum…

\- He's not going to be happy…

\- What else is new? Said Terry smiling, come on mum…

He was holding her by the waist. Eliza arrived and she saw him with Eleonor Baker.

\- Eleonor Baker? Said Eliza, what the hell are you doing with my fiancé? Get your hands off of him! NOW!

\- Eliza! Said Terry

\- Terrence, are you sleeping with her? What are you doing alone in the garden with her? You're engaged to me!

\- Not officially, said Terry angry, let me go through Eliza, our engagement is a business deal. So what's with the jealousy scene? We're not in love…!

\- I love you Terrence, said Eliza

\- Well I don't! So what I do, is none of your business, ok?

\- But…

Terry walked away at his mother's arm.

\- That's the fiancée your father got for you?

\- Isn't she charming?

\- Exquisite…

\- Thanks mum.

\- Anytime…

\- I knew you'd like her…said Terry ironically.

Eleonor call the reporters and gave a press conference.

\- I'm just going to say this once, said Eleonor, so listen carefully; this is Terrence Grandchester, my son. I had him with the duke of Grandchester. Thank you for listening.

The reporters had a ton of questions, but Eleonor ignored them and left with Terry. The duke was furious but there was not much he could've done. Eliza was flabbergasted and very ashamed. She left the room and she met an actor who wanted to have some fun…

Eleonor and Terry saw Candy talking to her friends with a glass of juice in her hand. She smiled when she saw them together.

\- Hello, she said smiling, everything is fine?

\- Perfect! Said Terry and he winked at her.

She smiled back at him, she excused herself to her friends and she walked to them.

\- Mum, this is Candy, said Terry.

\- Hello, said Eleonor hugging her, thank you so much for talking to my son!

\- Oh you're welcome, said Candy; I don't know what I would've done without my mother…

Anthony moved while Candy was hugging Eleonor and she felt it!

\- Oh! Your baby is saying hi, said Eleonor moved.

Candy burst out laughing.

\- I guess he is! Hey Anthony, this is Terry's mummy, she whispered.

_"That's your other grandmother, Anthony!" She said in her head.  
_  
Candy looked at Terry who was smiling.

_"My son said hi to his grandmother" He said in his head._

He smiled at her.

\- Why don't you stay with us, said Terry.

\- I won't bother your reunion?

\- Of course not! Said Eleonor, without you there wouldn't be any reunion! You're our angel!

\- A very pregnant angel, said Candy smiling.

\- You're going to have a little angel, said Terry.

\- An angel, having an angel, what are the odds?

They all started laughing out loud.

The duke and Albert where looking at the scene not very happy.

\- Your son needs to leave my very pregnant daughter alone.

\- Your daughter needs to leave my son alone!

\- You two needs to find a solution, said Clysen, these two are in love and you're keeping them apart!

\- The deal was with Eliza, not our pregnant daughter.

\- I don't understand your attitude; wouldn't it be easier for you to have a couple who actually love each other? He barely talks to Eliza, said Clysen

\- Your daughter is pregnant, out of wedlock…

\- So what? She can't get a man who wants her with her belly? She did, your son! Who seem unable to stay away from her! Said Clysen

\- Honey, said Albert, please, I beg you, stay out of this…

\- He thinks that because Candy is pregnant she won't get a man?! My baby is a very beautiful person inside and she deserves to get what she wants.

\- My son is not available, said the duke.

\- Why don't you tell him that? Said Clysen leaving upset.

She walked to Candy, Terry and Eleonor.

\- Mom! Said Candy smiling is everything all right with dad? You seem upset.

\- It's fine, said Clysen.

\- Let me guess, said Terry, they were telling you that Candy and I can't be together…?

\- Yes, said Clysen.

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Your father just wants to take care of you since the father of your baby is no more…, said Clysen.

\- Really? Said Candy, so if I had gotten pregnant by someone alive, he would let me marry him?

\- Yes, of course with a gun on his back!

\- Oh, said Candy.

All she had to say is tell the truth and she would marry Terry.

\- Candy, said Terry, you have something to tell your dad?

\- No, said Candy, why?

Eleonor looked at Clysen.

\- Since my son is too preoccupied with your daughter to introduce me, Eleonor Baker, I'm Terry's mother…

\- Oh, said Clysen smiling, I'm very pleased to meet you! I had no idea! The duke didn't say a word.

She didn't hear Eleonor's declaration to the press...

\- Richard wishes he had forgotten about me altogether, but my handsome son is a constant reminder…

\- Gee thanks mum for the compliment.

They all burst out laughing.

Albert and the duke heard them and they looked at them.

\- By the way, said Albert, why is Eleonor Baker laughing with my wife and our kids?

\- Because she's the mother of my son…

\- Get away! Said Albert surprised.

Albert didn't hear Eleonor declaration either, since she spoke without a microphone, only the people around heard her.

\- What on earth are they doing socialising?! Said the duke.

\- You can't keep your son from his mother.

\- I did for all these years…

\- That's cold and that's cruel…every parent should be with their child…

\- Well I wanted to protect my son from the Hollywood glamour…I thought I could keep them apart…

\- Apparently your son was missing his mother, I gather his stepmummy was more a stepmonster?

The duke didn't respond.

\- I married Clysen and she was a widow, she had Candy who was a little girl, I adopted her and I never think of her as someone else's child, she's my daughter …

\- I guess you're a better person than my wife, said the duke.

The duke looked at Eleonor, she was so beautiful. Terry seemed really happy to see her. Everything he had planned for Terry was falling apart…He approached them…

\- Eleonor, Terry…

\- Richard…

\- We're going to let you talk, said Clysen taking Candy away.

Eleonor and Richard are looking at each other.

\- You came to corrupt my son.

\- He's my son too!

\- Your career was too important.

\- You know damn well that's not how it was! You stole my baby!

\- Let's not talk about that here.

\- I want a relationship with him I don't care if the whole world knows… he's my son! Deal with it!

Eleonor left and the duke shook his head. This American deal was turning out to be an irritation for him.

The evening went on fine and Eliza was angry and sulking she got to make out with one of the actors and had a quickie in the toilet…

Candy was coming out of the ladies' room when she met Eliza coming out of the men's room…

\- Candy, I made a mistake…

\- Are you drunk Eliza? said Candy.

\- None of your beeswax! Stay away from Terry!

Eliza left… Candy shook her head… When the reception was about to end, Eleonor Baker gave another press conference, with a microphone this time, announcing to the world that she had a son and introduced Terry to the world…

The duke was not happy, but he couldn't do much… Terry left with his mother to go upstairs to her suite. He came back down before Candy left.

\- I thought you left…

\- I wanted to say thank you again and goodbye…

\- You don't need to thank me, she said with a soft voice.

\- Yes, I do, he said, come with me…

He took her by the hand and they went to the garden… He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss with all her heart. When they finally stopped, they were breathless…

\- Good night Freckles, said Terry still holding her in his arms..

Anthony moved.

\- You too, Anthony, said Terry smiling and looking down and touching her belly.

They both laughed. They looked at each other.

\- Good night Terry, she said softly, have a good time with your mother.

\- I will, I'm going to be the baby with my mummy…

\- Go for it! You need it…

He smiled. Candy was putting back some lipstick on. Then they walked to the door, where Candy's parents were waiting for her. Terry left her at the door.

\- Sorry I'm late, mom, dad…

\- Kissing Terrence goodnight? Said Clysen.

\- Mom!

\- That would be a "yes"…

Candy blushed Albert didn't say a word.

\- I'm sorry daddy, said Candy sadly.

He didn't respond and Candy was worried. When they got home, he turned around and hugged her.

\- I love you, he said.

\- I love you too daddy, said Candy.

She went to her bedroom. She got ready for work and Clysen came to her bedroom.

\- Candy… what is going on?

\- Mom…

\- You like Terry, you were kissing him.

\- Mom. I …

\- Tell me…

\- I can't…

\- Why?

\- Because you'll have to tell daddy…

\- I promise I won't tell him…

\- I don't want you to hide anything from him…

\- Well lately, he's been on my nerves…

\- Mom…

\- I promise I won't tell him…tell me what's wrong… Do you like Terrence?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! And he likes you too… and he doesn't care you're pregnant with someone else's child…he's a good man

\- Mom… I …

\- What is it honey…?

\- It's about the baby…

\- What about the baby?

\- It's …not Anthony's…

\- WHAT? Who's the father then?

Candy didn't answer right away….

\- Candy, you know who the father of your baby is, right?

\- Yes, I do…

\- Who is it…?

\- I had a one night stand on the boat…

\- You what?!

\- New Year's Day, was supposed to be my wedding night, I was hurting so much mom… I went outside to get some fresh air, I met this guy who was crying, I felt drawn to him…we talked, we cried in each other's arms and one thing let to another, we kissed and we ended up making love…

\- Oh my God!

\- I was a virgin mom, so, Anthony can't be the father of my baby…

\- Where's the father?

\- When I woke up in the morning, he was gone…like he disappeared into thin air.

\- Do you even know his last name?

\- I got to Oxford and a few days later, I saw him again, he was a student there. I was so happy to see him but… he pretended he didn't know me…

\- Figures!

\- A few weeks later I was feeling bad and my friend Tom who's a med student took me to the hospital and I had an ultrasound and I saw little Anthony for the first time, I couldn't stop crying… If Anthony hadn't die, this baby would've been his… this was so unfair!

\- Did you tell the father about the child?

\- He pretended he didn't know me, mom, I didn't want to speak to him, so I came back here and I told you and before I could stop it, you thought the baby was Anthony's and you told dad and he told everybody…

\- Oh my God! I should've asked you, but for me it was Anthony's the thought that you could've slept with someone else didn't even cross my mind…

\- I was going to tell you guys the truth when you would notice that my due date is passing and I'm still not having my baby…

\- Oh Candy…you're not having Albert's beloved nephew's baby?

\- No, I wish I was…

\- Wishing is not enough, said her mother bitter.

\- I'm sorry mom… I know you're disappointed in me for sleeping with the first guy who consoled me…

\- You were hurt, I certainly can relate…

She thought about when she lost her husband, how she met Albert and he comforted her… they made love the day they met…and it was wonderful. Albert didn't want to let her go and married her and adopted her little Candy.

\- I thought I had some time to tell you guys the truth until Eliza showed me a picture of her fiancé…, continued Candy.

\- Terry is the father? OH MY GOD!

\- I didn't know what to do…I don't want him to marry Eliza mom, I want him to marry me!

\- Then you should've told your father…

\- He thinks it's Anthony's baby! I don't want to hurt him…

\- Candy… the truth is going to come out soon… but why didn't Terry told the truth to his father? I'm sure the duke would want him to marry the mother of his child…

\- Really? Like he married Terry's mother? I don't want him to take my baby away from me…

\- Don't you worry, your father will never let the duke take his grandson! Why didn't Terry said something? He wants you, he's got the perfect opportunity to have you… unless...

\- I didn't tell him he's the father…

\- Candy! Why?

\- I don't know… he's promised to Eliza and…

\- He snubbed you…Candy… tell your father the truth and he's going finally arranged a marriage with you and Terry instead of the queen of mean…

\- I saw her coming out of the men's washroom…

\- After a quickie with some actor I saw her with… you see what kind of woman they're giving him? You can't let that happen…

\- Let's see how things go…

\- Oh my God! This is just one big mess! I'm going to stay away from this… Albert and the duke don't what to ear about you and Terry being together…

\- I thought I hated Terry, but when I heard he was going to marry Eliza…

\- You realised you had feelings for him…

\- I was jealous of the queen of mean of all people! I can't let the father of my baby marry that witch!

\- Thank you to finally confide in me baby…you can tell me anything you know that right? You can tell me anything, I'm your mother, I'm here for you…

She hugged her daughter…

\- What do you want?

\- I want him to take a leap of faith…

\- A leap of faith? You want him to want to marry you without being sure he's the baby's father?

\- I want him to follow his heart and to refuse to marry the queen of mean and be with me…

\- But of course, you're not going tell him the only thing that would make him do what you want right away…you're complicated, you know that?

\- I know mom… I know this baby is going to look like him, then there won't be anymore way for me to say it's not his…

\- Well it's your life, you're taking a gamble, but it's worth it for you, if that's going to put your mind at ease, go for it!

\- You won't tell dad?

\- No… I think you and Terry should tell him the truth…and the duke too… they're going to have a cow! The couple is not working out at least on Terry's side and the non couple have a child together…I can't wait to see their faces! Remind me to have my camera ready!

They burst out laughing. They talked some more and Clysen when to bed.

\- Where were you? Asked Albert

\- Talking to Candy

\- Is she all right?

\- Yes, she's sad she made you angry.

\- Kissing Terrence Grandchester? What was she thinking?

\- Eliza had quickie with an actor in the men's room…

\- What? But, maybe she's enjoying her life before she gets married

\- You're giving poor Terrence a slut! When he really wants Candy!

\- She wants him too, that's why she was kissing him…

\- She was kissing a man she likes…

\- Clysen…

\- Don't worry I told her she should stop, she lied, it won't happen again she said, but you know she does as she pleases…

\- I'm sorry honey I know you want her to be with Terrence

\- He likes her and doesn't care she's pregnant…Candy likes him too… they were kissing tonight…can't you change the deal?

\- I'm sorry honey…

\- Very well, said Clysen, I'm going to sleep.

\- No hanky panky?

\- No hanky panky!

She changed put on her night gown and turned around to sleep… Albert got in the bed and turned her around and kissed her and they made love…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 8  
"The Interdiction"**_

The next morning. Albert and the duke summoned Terry and Candy. They both arrived in front of the study door.

\- Hi, she said , what are you doing here so early?

\- I was summoned…

\- You too…?

\- Oh Dear… we're getting an official warning to stay away from each other!

\- Great! Said Candy.

\- You can change everything and tell him about the baby…

\- What about the baby?

\- You know…

\- No, I don't… let's get in…

Candy knocked at the door and entered the study with Terry. Albert and the duke were sitting on couch.

\- Come in children, said Albert have a seat please

They sat on the loveseat.

\- This is an official statement, we're talking about the two or you. You need to stop your little games, said Albert, you're not supposed to be together.

\- Terrence, you agreed to marry Eliza Reagan…, said the duke.

\- And Candy, I thought you were still grieving Anthony…

\- Daddy, I don't know what you're worried about , said Candy, Terry and I are just friends.

\- Why were you kissing yesterday? Said Albert.

\- You were kissing her Terrence? Said the duke.

\- Terry was just thanking me for convincing him to reconcile with his mother.

\- You did this? Said the duke angry.

\- Dad, leave her alone, said Terry coldly, it's not her fault I needed my mother…don't blame her for this.

\- All right to you two understand what we want from you? Said Albert, you're not to see each other alone again!

\- Yes dad, said Candy sulking.

Why was her dad being like that? Why not arrange a marriage with her and Terry?

\- Can I go now? I'm feeling dizzy, said Candy.

\- Are you ok? Said Albert, you want me to take you to your bedroom?

\- I'll take her, said Terry.

\- You stay away from her! Said the duke.

\- I won't see her again father, I got it! But I'm taking her to her bedroom before I leave…

Candy and Terry got out of the study, he was holding her and you could feel their fondness and their love…but the two men chose to ignore it.

Candy was very upset. How could her father forbid her to see Terry? When did he think they were? During the Dark Ages? Terry was restraining himself not to shout and scream. He didn't want to get Candy upset, in her condition, and fight the fathers… They arrived in her bedroom. They closed the door. Candy locked it. She and Terry hugged hard.

\- I can't believe what just happened! Said Candy.

\- They actually ordered us not to see each other alone…

\- They actually made me be with you more, said Candy.

\- Me too…

They looked at each other and they kissed passionately for a long time. They couldn't let go of each other… and since it was now a forbidden by their fathers, it felt so exciting and so good to "steal"…

\- I want you now, said Terry.

\- Me too, but not in my bedroom…, she said.

\- I know and your father is probably timing me…

\- Yeah, you better go, she said, call me…

\- I will…

\- Or maybe we shouldn't … they're going to watch us…

\- Yeah, said Terry sadly.

Candy had tears in her eyes…He wiped her tears with his handkerchief and kissed her again…

\- Bye Candy…

\- Bye Terry…

He opened the door and left. As a matter of fact, Albert and the duke were waiting by the stairs to see how long he was going to be in Candy's room.

\- Happy? Said Terry without looking at his father.

\- Very, said the duke satisfied.

Clysen was passing by and she saw the scene.

\- What did you two do again? She asked

\- We told them they shouldn't see each other again…, said Albert.

\- You did what?!

\- You heard me honey.

\- Oh Albert, you shouldn't have done that…

\- Why?

\- You're only going to push them together…, said Clysen.

\- But…

\- By forbidding them you gave them the thrill to do it in hiding… this is not going to end good… they love each other, leave them alone!

Clysen left the room to go see her daughter. She knocked on the door.

\- Baby?

\- Come in mom.

She got in and she found Candy looking out the window sadly.

\- Are you ok baby?

\- You heard?

\- Your father just told me…

\- I don't understand why he can't leave us alone…shouldn't we be free to be with whomever we want? He wants me, mommy, not Eliza!

\- Tell your father about the baby…

\- I was going to do it, but now, no I won't! Said Candy angry. I can't believe he forbids us to see each other!

\- Calm down, honey… True love always wins…

\- I love Terry!

\- I know baby…

She hugged her daughter.

\- Thanks mom!

\- Anytime baby… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry went back to his mother's suite very angry. He slammed the door. His mother had come to have her lunch before going back on the movie set.

\- Whoa! What did your father do this time?

\- He forbade Candy and I to see each other…

\- What?

\- Yes, they don't like our friendship… we're too chummy!

\- You love her?

\- Yes…

\- Then marry her! Don't let anything come between you…

\- Marry her?

\- Yes

\- You mean elope?

\- Why not?

\- I don't want her to be at odds with her parents… I have to find a way to make this work… I want Candy and I'm going to have her

\- What about the baby?

\- What about the baby? It's part of her and I love that baby…

\- You're wonderful, you know that? She said hugging him.

They had lunch Terry calmed down and he was able to go work with his father on their merger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie came to see Archie and she thought he was fun to be around with. But she also went to see Candy in her room. Patty was there too.

\- How are you honey?

\- I'm fine, said Candy, you came to see Archie?

\- Yes…

\- And…

\- He's fun to be around with… and…

\- But?

\- I don't know...

\- Honey, girls who have been with him say he's a great lover…

\- Is he?

\- Did you kiss him yet?

\- No…

\- Annie, kiss him you're not going to be disappointed…

\- All right! If I love the kiss, I'll go all the way!

\- What? I'm not asking you to sleep with him!

\- So you just want me to make out with him like kids and dump him?

\- Annie!

\- I forgot, you're not that experienced!

\- I'll say, said Patty, you have a one night stand, you lose your virginity and you get pregnant on the same night!

\- Well, I've had only one boyfriend before Terry and I was going to marry him!

\- And you didn't sleep with him! Said Patty.

\- I was waiting for my wedding night…

\- Well honey, let me tell you something, when a guy and a girl date, they make out and they also have sex…, said Annie laughing.

\- That's good to know said Candy smiling; I was just a naïve girl waiting for her firs time with her husband!

\- What about Terry? Said Patty.

\- What about Terry?

\- Don't you, want him?

\- "Want" as in sex? Said Candy.

\- Yeah…

\- We are not having this conversation! You go and see your men!

\- All right said Annie smiling, come on Patty.

\- Don't sleep with Archie here! Said Candy.

\- Why don't you scream louder, I don't think they heard you in England said Annie laughing out loud.

Candy burst out laughing. Annie and Patty went to see their boyfriends. Archie was surprised to see Annie a lot nicer, and he was glad. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the following weeks, Albert and the duke would only do business and business dinners outside the mansion. They would go to restaurants and have business meeting in hotels. Eliza of course would be there with Terry who was sulking the whole time. Eliza was happy to have Terrence to herself.

Candy was sad not to see Terry anymore. He would go back late, in his mother's suite and it was too late to call Candy. She was sad not to have any news from him. She would go to her Lamaze class with her friends and she missed Terry. They were obeying their fathers… But it was hard for both of them. 

_**I can't sleep,  
I just can't breathe,  
when your shadow is all over me baby,  
Don't want to be,  
a fool in your eyes,  
Cause what we had was built on lies,**_

_**And when our love seems to fade away,  
Listen to me hear what I say,**_

_**I don't want to feel,  
the way that I do,  
I just want to be,  
right here with you,  
I don't want to see,  
see us apart,  
I just want to say it straight from my heart,  
I miss you...**_

_**What would it take,  
for you to see,  
To make you understand,  
that I'll always believe,  
You and I,  
can make it through,  
And I still know,  
I can't get over you,**_

Candy was getting her baby's nursery ready. She had decorators for the room, she tried to mix the colours but it was mostly blue. She had a feeling "Anthony" was a boy. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted to be surprised.

She got an invitation from Eleonor Baker for dinner. Terry had a late meeting according to her father. She told her parents she was going out with Annie and Patty for dinner. Those last ones were going out with Archie and Alistair. Candy called Annie.

\- Annie, don't call me, I'm supposed to be out with you and Patty…

\- Oh, said Annie we'll keep them out as long as possible…where are you going?

\- I'm having dinner with Eleonor Baker…

\- Oh… Terry's mother! Your father is not going to agree…I got your back! Have fun!

\- Thanks Annie, you're the best!

\- Good luck… maybe you'll cautch a glimpse of Terry.

\- No, he's having a business dinner with my father…

\- Oh sorry… I know you miss him.

\- You have no idea how much I miss him…thanks again.

Candy had a car, but she took a cab to the Hilton to Eleonor's suite. Eleonor hugged her hard.

\- Candy! She said, thank you for coming.

\- It's an honour to get an invitation from you, Miss Baker.

\- Please, call me Eleonor, she said smiling.

\- Thank you , Eleonor.

\- I got you some presents, said Eleonor.

\- Oh my God, you didn't have too

\- Just a token of my appreciation, she said and for your baby too…

\- You got something for Anthony too? Oh…

\- Anthony is your baby?

\- Yes, it's my dead fiancé's name…

\- Oh I'm sorry… is he the father of your baby?

\- No, he's not, I wish he were, I wish I had something from him, a baby would've been perfect…but…

Eleonor was looking at her. She was so sweet.

\- It's going to be ok. You're going to be a wonderful mother, you convinced my son to speak to me and forgive me…and I love you just for that! Thank you again! She said hugging her hard.

Candy smiled and hugged her back. She looked at the presents, there was a couple of pregnancy designer dresses, regular designer dresses, luxury night gowns with very elegant robes, sleepers, shoes, purses. Then there was baby clothes for a little boy and a little girl and a gift certificate for several thousand dollars for a luxury baby boutique. Candy couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged Eleonor again.

\- This is too much! Said Candy.

\- It's nothing, what's the point of making 20 million a movie if you can't be generous?

\- You're right! Thank you so much!

They sat at the table and they had servers for the dinner. The dinner was wonderful and Eleonor had stuff she craved when she was pregnant with Terry and Candy was grateful to her for that.

\- You got a pregnant woman dinner! Said Candy this is just wonderful! Thank you so much.

\- It was nothing! She said smiling.

After dinner and desert, they had tea in the living room. About half an hour later. Candy stood up to leave. So did Eleonor.

\- Thank you so much for this nice evening, said Candy…

\- You're very welcome, I'm going to walk with you, I'm going out…

\- Oh…

\- I have the day off tomorrow, no shooting.

\- Cool, said Candy smiling.

The door of the suite opened.

\- Mum, are you still here? Said Terry entering, dinner was hell with the fiancée from hell! I can't take it anymore, if I marry her I'm going to…

He stopped when he saw Candy and without thinking he just ran to her and kissed her passionately… Candy barely realised what was happening, everything happened so fast. She kissed him back for a while. When they stopped…

\- Freckles, he said, I missed you so much!

\- I missed you too Terry…, she said.

\- Mum! You didn't tell me she was coming over for dinner!

\- Well I wanted to surprise you, I was hoping you'd come back early and see her…

\- You're leaving now Freckles?

\- Yes, I've been here for a while…

\- Can't you stay for a little while?

\- Well I guess I can, said Candy

\- Well I've got to go, said Eleonor, don't wait up for me, honey!

She kissed Candy and Terry.

\- Mum, be a good girl, no sleeping around with producers…

\- Terrence Grandchester! I'm still your mother!

\- And I'm looking out for you!

\- I can assure you I got my roles with my legs closed!

\- That's my girl! Said Terry.

Candy was looking at the scene smiling. Mother and son had bonded, she was happy for them. Eleonor left and the lovebirds by themselves. They went to sit in the living room on the couch and they kissed again.

\- Candy, how have you been?

\- Miserable, without you, she said.

\- Me too… oh Candy, forgive me…

\- For what?

\- For pretending not to know you, for leaving without saying a word, for disappearing on you… I didn't want to get attached,… you're the best sex I've ever had…I couldn't be with another girl after you, you kept popping in my head when I was in bed with another girl… I was seeing you in Oxford, and I had to restrain my self not to go to you…I didn't want to get attached… because of my duty… finally I couldn't take it anymore, I started looking for you, I even asked your boyfriend he told me you went back to America…So I hired a private investigator to look for you, I didn't even have your last name…By the time the report from the PI arrived, I'd already saw you again at your mansion… you have no idea how much I was happy… so you forgive me for my foolishness?

\- I forgive you, Terry … for blowing me off for the queen of mean… I'm the best sex you've ever had?

\- Yes…

\- You want some more?

Terry looked at her smiling.

\- Do you have some more?

\- Yes…

He stood up and walked to the bedroom holding her hand. They kissed took their clothes off and they made love, with her big belly… 

_**You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me**_

_**Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me**_

She had her head on his chest, her belly was against him.

\- Candy?

\- Yes?

\- Will you marry me?

\- What?

\- Will you marry me?

\- What about Eliza?

\- I'm not asking Eliza to marry me, I'm asking you…

\- Are you sure? The baby…

\- …is a part of you… and I love you…thus I love the baby…

\- Oh Terry, I love you too! Yes! I'll marry you!

Terry hugged her and kissed her and they were laughing.

\- I was supposed to propose officially to Eliza on Friday... but I'm going to tell everybody I'm marrying you…

\- Terry…she said with tears in her eyes

They kissed again. Then Candy got dressed to go back home. Terry was kissing her at the door.

\- I'll send you, your presents in the morning, said Terry.

\- All right, said Candy.

\- I want to see you again…

\- Call me, she said, this time I mean it…

Candy went back home on a cloud. She went to her bedroom singing and dancing.

The next morning she woke up in a very good mood. She was smiling and laughing. She went shopping with her brother and sister. Her friends found her perky! They were in the bedroom. Candy was trying on the dressed Eleonor Baker bought for her.

\- Wow! It's gorgeous! Said Annie!

\- Wonderful! Said Annie.

\- Eleonor Baker bought these for me! Said Candy.

\- She likes you! Said Annie.

\- Yes…, she does, replied Candy.

\- Then what? Said Patty.

\- What? Said Candy.

\- What's with the perkiness? Said Patty

\- She got laid, said Annie laughing.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy.

\- I'm right, am I? Said Annie.

\- We are not having this conversation! Said Candy.

\- That would be a "yes", said Annie laughing, good for you! You must've been dying after your sexual dreams…

\- You have no idea, said Candy smiling.

"That's why I initiated it this time, she said in her head…and it was so good."

\- What about you and Archie? Said Candy.

\- Well he is a good kisser, said Annie, a marvellous kisser…

\- I told you…, said Candy.

\- But I haven't done the deed and I'm not sure I will…

\- You have time to think about it…,said Patty.

\- Are you guys coming on Friday?

\- Yes, the guys invited us… Terry is proposing to Eliza…

\- Yes, said Candy, you have to come…

\- What are you plotting? Said Annie.

\- Nothing, said Candy, just come all right?

\- All right.

Candy was able to sneak out and go see Terry for some hanky panky and it was better every time. 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 9  
"The Engagement"**_

Friday arrived and Eliza was beside herself. She had spent the night at the mansion with her family. She had ordered the most beautiful dress.

Billie Jean came to her sister's room.

\- Can I stay with you Candy?

\- Of course, said Candy smiling.

\- The queen of mean is taking over the house… Terrence is going to propose to her.

\- Well it was their contract.

\- Candy… I heard you on your cell phone talking to Terry… you're in love with him.

\- Billie Jean it's not good to eaves drop…

\- It was unintentional… I'm sorry.

\- That's ok…

\- So, do you love him?

\- Promise me you won't say a thing…

\- I promise…

\- Yes, I love him.

\- Oh, but he's going to propose to Eliza tonight…

\- Things are not what they seem… just be there for the show.

\- Candy, you're cryptic…and mysterious. And he likes you pregnant with Anthony's baby…wow!

\- When you love nothing else matters, said Candy, don't miss the show.

\- Should I bring my camera?

\- Your camcorder, I need a souvenir of this day…

\- All right, said Billie Jean I'll have Junior with his too, we could shoot from to angles then we can edit it…

\- All right you're hired as my movie crew, said Candy smiling I'm going to pay you!

\- Thank you Candy, can I borrow one of your dresses? Mom didn't have the time to buy me a dress…

\- You can call any boutique and have a dress delivered within the hour…

\- Really? How do I do that?

\- Billie Jean, I'm your big sister, I'm going to show you how to get stuff fast and just charge it to daddy's account until you have access to your money…

Candy showed her sister how to use her power and her father's money and they ordered a dress but since they couldn't make up their mind, the boutique sent several dresses for Billie Jean to choose. She had fun trying the dresses and Eliza was sulking, she wanted to be the belle of the evening and Candy and her sister were getting better dresses than hers!

\- I'm the one getting engaged here, said Eliza, not you! Who would want you with your belly?

\- Well apparently Terrence wanted me, said Candy.

\- No, he's with me!

\- After his father put a gun to his back and forced him…

\- You're just jealous because nobody is going to want you with your bastard child on the way.

\- Eliza, would you stop calling my baby that please, he hasn't done anything to you…

\- You claim it's Anthony's baby, but you could've just have slept with anybody and pin it on him, he's not there anymore to protest…

\- Eliza, just go get ready for the party and leave my baby alone…

\- You want me to kick her Candy? Said Billie Jean.

\- No , honey, don't get your feet dirty, it's really not worth it!

Eliza left the room sulking. She was going to have Terry and she made sure of that in writing…

Billie Jean chose a gorgeous pink dress and chose the matching shoes and purse. Candy was going to put one of Eleonor's designer dress she gave her, it was green, matching her yes, with flat shoes giving she was pregnant. A hairdresser came to do their hair and Eliza was sulking they started with Candy and Billie Jean first.

\- I'm the fiancée! She yelled.

\- You sound like a broken record, Eliza, said Candy.

\- You insult me all you want Candy, at the end of the day, I'm the one marrying Terrence!

\- Repeating it is not going to make it true, said Billie Jean, you're in la la land!

\- We'll see about that!

\- In your place, I wouldn't brag too much about being engaged to a man who was forced to be with you, said Candy.

Eliza didn't respond and got out of the room. Candy and Billie Jean burst out laughing. The hairdresser was restraining herself not to laugh.

When the evening started there was people in the mansion who came to celebrate the engagement and the merger. There were caterers and servers everywhere. Candy's friends were there with their dates and Candy there with them.

\- Candy, said Archie, how are you feeling?

\- I'm peachy! Said Candy.

\- I thought you liked Grandchester, said Archie.

\- He's a good friend, said Candy, I feel sorry for him…marrying a slut.

\- A slut? Said Alistair.

\- She had a quickie at the reception with an actor in the men's room.

\- Whoa! Maybe she was having fun before marrying him, it is an arranged marriage, said Archie.

\- Maybe, said Candy… anyway, let's wait and see what's going to happen…

\- What are you plotting Candy?

\- Why does everybody thinks I'm plotting something?

\- Because you look mysterious, said Alistair.

\- I'm going to go talk to Eleonor Baker said Candy walking away.

She left her friends and walked to Eleonor Baker who was talking to Clysen.

\- Hey baby, said Clysen are you ok? How's Anthony?

\- Dancing to the music, said Candy smiling.

\- He's going to be a rocker, said Clysen smiling.

\- Yes, said Candy laughing, Eleonor, how are you tonight.

\- I took the night off to come here, so I had to shoot all my scenes of the day in half a day!

\- Well it's good to see you here, said Candy smiling.

\- I love your dress, said Eleonor winking at her.

\- Why thank you! Said Candy smiling, it was a present from a very good friend.

Clysen looked at the dress and she looked at Eleonor, they looked pretty close.

\- I'm going to go talk to someone I know, said Clysen, excuse me ladies.

\- See you later mom, said Candy.

Eleonor smiled at Clysen who smiled back at her.

\- So what's up? Said Eleonor, I know you've been having fun with my son, he's been beyond happy lately.

Candy blushed and smiled.

\- So what's going on? Why is he getting engaged to someone else when he's been sleeping with you? She whispered.

\- Miss Baker, all I can tell is, things are not what they seem…I'll see you later.

Candy was staying away from Terry deliberately. Eliza was clinging to his arm and not letting out of her sight. Candy looked at him with a mocking smile. He winked at her smiling. Eliza saw that and she was sulking.

The time came to make the big announcement. Everybody gathered around Terry Eliza, the duke, Albert, Eliza's parents, and Eleonor Baker. Candy was in front with her mother, facing the her father the couple…her friend were by her side with Alistair and Archibald. Billie Jean and Junior where filming each on one side.

Albert started…

\- Ladies and gentlemen, dear family and friends… we are gathered here today to celebrate a fusion both in buisiness and in our families. You all know how hard we worked on this multi-million dollar deal that's going to make us one of the most powerful company in America and the world. So today we are officially celebrating, the engagement between Eliza Reagan and Terrence Grandchester… I'm going let Terrence asked for Eliza's hand.

_"It's show time!" Candy and Terry said in their heads at the same time._

Terry started to speak and he said;

\- Thank you all for being here ladies and gentlemen, but there's been a change in the plan… about the family fusion, it's still going to happen, but it's not going to be with Eliza…

\- WHAT?! Said both fathers at the same time as all the guests.

Clysen was only half surprised, she looked at Candy who was looking at Terry with love, and he was also looking at her with love.

\- Terrence! What is the meaning of this!? Said the duke.

\- It's my life father, and I want to spent it with whomever I want…

\- And who might that person be, said Albert angry, it better not be my daughter!

\- But it is your daughter! I want to marry Candy…

There was a big gasp in the mansion and all the eyes were aimed at Candy who was smiling looking at Terry with love, like they were the only two people in the world. Eleonor was smiling, Clysen was smiling and Eliza…

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She cried.

The duke was outraged by his son's theatrics.

\- Terrence, she's having another man's baby!

\- I don't care if it's another man's baby, I love her and I love her baby too by extension…

Terry had a deep breath and he took a leap of faith and said;

\- But that baby is mine… I'm the father…

There was a scream in the room and people looked at Candy who was stunned and she started crying silently.

\- Candy, said Archie, what the hell is he talking about?

Albert thought he was nuts…

\- Terrence, I know you want my daughter, I saw it from the first day, but you don't have to pretend to be the father of her baby, that's my dearly departed nephew's baby…not yours, you're delusional… did he had anything to drink? He asked Eleonor

Terry is looking at Candy and he knew he was right. Her tears and her eyes were confirming it to him.

\- I am the father, insisted Terry.

Albert looked at Candy exasperated…She still looking at Terry with love…

\- Candy? What the hell is he talking about? Tell him you're having Anthony's baby…

Candy knew she had to respond to her father.

\- He's telling the truth daddy… Terrence is the father of my baby… I'm sorry for misleading you daddy… I had a one night stand with Terry on New Year's Day… on the boat…

\- OH MY GOD! Said Albert and everybody.

Albert turned red, he was really angry.

\- Candy! How could you do this to us? Let us believe Anthony left a legacy!

The Great Aunt is also very furious.

\- You're nothing but a slut! Sleeping around with the first guy you met on the day that was supposed to be your wedding night! That baby should've been my Anthony's if he had lived!

Albert turns to Terry and says;

\- So you slept with my daughter and got her pregnant?

\- Yes, said Terry.

\- And how come I only hear about it now?

\- Well, daddy, he disappeared on me and he snubbed me the next time I saw him…, said Candy.

\- So let me get this straight; you took advantage of my daughter while she was grieving her beloved fiancé, you took her virginity, got her pregnant and then you ignored her?! Said Albert yelling.

\- Well, when you put it like that…, started Terry.

\- You bastard! Said Albert punching Terry hard.

There was another gasp in the room. The duke punched Albert…

\- How dare you hit my son?!

\- How dare he touch my daughter?!

\- Your daughter is a big girl… he didn't force her.

\- She was grieving her fiancé ! He took advantage of her!

Archie approached Terry …

\- You slept with my cousin then treat her like yesterday's trash? You bastard! He said punching him

\- Mind your own business! Said Terry punching him back , what's the matter? You're jealous? You've got the hots for your cousin or something?

Archie punched him back! Alistair went to break the fight… Eliza went to Candy.

\- You slut! That's why you were smug! You slept with my fiancé on New Year's Day? I bet it didn't stop there, have you slept with him lately?

\- Leave me alone Eliza! Said Candy I can't fight with you now… You're not going to fight a pregnant woman…

\- You wanna bet?

\- I don't have time to talk to you, said Candy walking away…

She made it through the guests and started going up the stairs to escape Eliza, since everybody was busy breaking the fight between the men… When she arrived in the middle of the staircase, Eliza caught up with her and pulled her hair…

\- Not so fast! You tramp!

\- Ahhhhhhh! Yelled Candy, Eliza stopped it

Candy lost her balance and she tumbled down the stairs screaming…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

She screamed so loud that the men stopped fighting and look, it took them a few seconds to realise what had happened.

\- Candy! Said Terry running to her…

There was water on the floor mixed with blood.

\- Somebody call 911! Said Albert and Terry.

\- Oh my God! My baby, said Clysen running to her daughter.

\- Why don't just die! You tramp! I hope your bastard child dies too! So you can both join Anthony wherever he is and make a family in hell!

\- Eliza! Said her father, shut your big mouth!

Terry was lying by Candy's side, he didn't care if his suit was getting dirty.

\- Candy, Candy… my love are you all right…?

\- Terry, I'm having contractions…

\- I know, your water broke…, he said, it's going to be fine.

\- Terry, she said, you took a leap of faith… about the baby… I never told you it was yours…

Terry smiled.

\- I know you and I love you, when we made love again, I knew I was the only one who had been with you…so Anthony could only be mine…

Candy laughed softly.

\- You do know we have an audience right?

\- Yes, I do. I want to scream my love to the whole world. I love you Candice Andrew!

\- I love you Terrence Grandchester, she said.

He leaned and kissed her. Their parents, their family, theirs guests were looking at them smiling.

The ambulance arrived and Candy was taken to the hospital and Terry was with her in the ambulance. Their family and friends followed them with their cars. Billie Jean and Junior didn't miss a thing. Billie Jean was in the ambulance filming Candy and Terry's tender moments. 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 8  
"We are on this together…"**_

By Liberty

Two big doors opened. A doctor and three nurses were guiding, running a stretcher to the emergency room. People and other patients were trying to figure out what was going on. The young woman on the stretcher was crying from pains. Her loved ones were following. They could see a young man with long brown hair holding the young woman's hand. His shirt had blood on it, probably it was the woman's, the patients thought.

\- Everything is going to be all right Candy….Calm down please.

\- Terry…My baby, our baby. Ahhh I feel its pain. I feel its…

\- Shh Candy…Don't think about it now. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. Terry said and removed a strain of golden hair from her eyes while whipping the sweat from her forehead.

\- Ahh…Candy cried and started to breathe in and out, trying to stop the pain that the contractions caused her.

\- Candy remember the Lamaze classes? Breathe in and out….Breathe in and out… Calmly…Come on you can do it…In and out… Candy was looking at him pretty irritated.

\- Would you shut up? I'm breathing here! Ahhh! and she started breathing again.

\- Albert my baby… Clysen said, crying in Albert's arms.

\- She's a strong girl darling. Our daughter will be fine, and her baby too. You'll see. The doctor went into the emergency room.

\- Sorry, you cannot enter this room. You have to wait outside.

\- Please doctor let me go inside…I have to be with her.

\- I'm sorry young man. It's forbidden. We'll do everything we can for the mother and the baby.

\- Is it serious doctor? Terry asked.

\- We haven't still assessed her condition but her contractions have already begun. We have to bring them in a normal rhythm and of course stop the bleeding.

\- Is everything going to be all right?

\- The bleeding is never a good sign. We'll do our best.

That was the last word the doctor said and he went inside to the emergency room.

\- Where is doctor Martin? Clysen said.

\- I tried to call him mom but his secretary said that he is in a conference at France. Junior said.

\- Great! Her doctor who knows exactly her condition is out of the country. Clysen said in a hysterical way

\- I'm sure that this doctor knows perfectly what to do. Albert said trying to reassure Clysen. Richard was sitting not too far away. When Terry approached him…

\- What are all these nonsense?

\- I think I explained it to everyone not too long ago. Terry said and let go himself from his father's grab.

\- Are you such a fool? You really think this is your child? What if she had another one night stand after you? She seems to have it as a habit.

Terry got really mad but he controlled his temper. He was in a hospital and in the room behind him the doctor and three nurses were trying to save the woman he loved and his baby.

\- Candy is not such a girl. And I'm sure that the baby is mine. And even if it wasn't mine I would still love her, because this is what I am. I am in love with her.

Richard laughed sarcastically.

\- After the baby is born we are going to have a DNA test, and then…

\- Then nothing. Terry said and headed to the emergency room and waited.

After some hour a nurse came out of the room holding some gauzes.

\- How is everything going? Terry asked her and all of Candy's family went to listen to what the nurse was going to answer.

\- Don't worry… She is a strong young woman. We've managed to stop the bleeding and "calm" her contractions. In a couple of minutes we will transfer her to a room at the gynecological.

A big sign of relief was heard from everyone. Albert hugged hard his wife who was crying from joy. Billy Jean and Junior were jumping from joy too. Terry had a smile of relief on his lips. That minute the door opened and Candy came out on the stretcher sleeping and looking exhausted. A male nurse transferred her to a big room at the gynecological and Terry got in. Albert was ready to got in too but Clysen held him back. "let's leave them a while alone", she said to her husband… Candy opened her eyes…

\- Hey Freckles… How are you feeling? Candy smiled when she saw him…

\- Thirsty… she said with a weak voice. Terry brought her a glass of water from the nearby table that was next to her bed.

\- There you go.

\- Thanks. Candy tried to sit on the bed but she was aching.

\- Don't push yourself Candy…Here let me give it to you. Terry said and held her head to help her drink the water.

\- Everything went well? Candy said.

\- Yes baby, everything is fine. Terry said and kissed her forehead. Candy giggled…

\- Where is my family?

\- They are waiting outside. I'll call them.

\- Mom, dad, Billy Jean, Junior… Candy said.

\- Candy! Billie Jean said and was ready to jump on her sister when Junior held her back.

\- Easy there. Do you want her to start bleeding again?

\- Oops! Sorry. She went and kissed her sister, whispering in her ear. I have everything on tape. Candy laughed with difficulty 'cause her belly was still aching.

\- You scared us so much baby, Clysen said and hugged her daughter.

\- I got really scared me too, mom.

\- Sweetheart we almost faint when we saw that you were bleeding, Albert said and kissed his daughter. A nurse got in.

\- Come on we have to let her relax for a while. You can come see her later.

While they were ready to leave the room Candy started feel pains again.

\- Oh my God… Ahhh Candy said and held her belly.

\- What's wrong?! Everyone yelled and the nurse run to her patient.

\- She must start to have contractions again! She pushed a little red button on the wall and in a minute the doctor that earlier treated her in the emergency room came by her side.

\- Let me see what's going on. Candy was still in pain. Everyone got panicked because of her earlier condition. The doctor put on his stethoscope and placed it on her belly. Then he was looking at his watch and started counting. After 26 seconds… She has contractions that's for sure… We have to wait five more minutes to see if the contraction keep coming with the same frequency. 15 minutes later the doctor said. She has contractions that last less than 30 seconds between the five minutes pauses. That means that soon enough she's going to give birth.

\- When you say soon enough…what do you mean? Terry asked.

\- I mean that today we are going to have a baby… Candy was more and more in pain. She was breathing in and out and her mother was right by her side to give her courage.

\- Mom, how could you do that three times? Clysen laughed.

\- Believe me darling, this pain will instantly go away, when you'll hold your first baby in your arms and know that it is the result of your love… Albert took Terry outside. He wanted to talk to him.

\- Terry, I trust my daughter. When she admitted that her baby is yours I knew she was telling the truth. Although I'm not that glad for the way that everything happened.

\- Mr. Andrew…

\- Please Terry, let me finish. I have to apologize for my earlier attitude at the mansion, although it's something that I don't regret about. But my daughter loves you a lot and so do you, as it seems. However there is a little problem, which I think you will help me solve it.

\- What is it Mr. Andrew? Tell me.

\- I don't want Candy give birth out of wedlock.

\- What?! And what does this mean? That you want to take my son to a church to marry them right now and there? Richard said frustrated who had already went to where Terry and Albert were standing.

\- Father? Would you stop it for a while?

\- Terrence!

\- Mr. Andrew you were saying…

\- In every hospital there is a priest, we can bring him here and make a small ceremony so you can be husband and wife, typically. Then we are going to have a proper ceremony…

\- No mr. Andrew. Then we are going to have a DNA test. And if my son is not the father then I, personally, am going to annul the marriage.

\- That won't be necessary father. Terry said. Mr. Andrew you can call the priest. I am sure that the baby is going to be with us soon enough if I judge from its mother's cries.

\- I'm glad you agree Terry. And please call me Albert.

\- Ok…Albert. The two men shook hands. Albert left so he could find the priest and Richard grabbed Terry from his arm.

\- Are you out of your mind?

\- Father! No need for worries. The baby is mine and soon enough you are going to be a grandpa,Terry said and got in the room.

After a while…

\- The contractions start be more frequent, the doctor said.

\- Ahhh, which…means…? Candy asked.

\- That you are going to be a mother… Clysen said.

\- Really?Ahhh!

\- Candy, we are going to get married before our baby come in the world. Terry said holding her hand.

\- What are you saying Terry? Are you joking? Candy said and she left a big cry escape her lips as the baby was now coming. The nurses transferred her at the labor's room.

\- I can see the head… the doctor said.

Two nurses started bringing some sterilized towels and gauzes. In the meantime the priest and Albert came in with Terry and you could see all the three of them wearing the special "green" clothes and some masks in front of their mouth. The priest started the "ceremony" letting a lot of paragraphs out as he was hearing Candy's cries.

\- Push Candy, push! The doctor was saying at the same time.

\- Ahhhh!

\- One more time Candy… Here it is its one arm. Harder Candy push!

\- You, Terrence Graham Grandchester do you accept Candice Andrew to be your wife?

\- I do… Terry said, not letting him finish the whole sentence as Candy was bringing their child in this world.

\- Push Candy! A big one now…We're almost done!

\- Ahhh!

\- And you Candice Andrew, do you accept Terrence Graham Grandchester as your husband?

\- I…I…AHHHH do! Candy practically screamed.

\- I now pronounce you husband and wife.

\- I love you Candy…Terry said.

\- I love you too Terry…ahhhhhh! By saying that the doctor lifted in his hands the newborn.

\- It's a boy! He said and the baby started crying his lungs out.

Albert cried from joy and so did Terry who took off the mask for a while and kissed Candy's lips. The nurses took the baby to clean it and when he would be ready they would bring him to Candy in her room.

They got out having Candy on the stretcher again.

\- Well…? Clysen said…

\- It's a boy my love…It's a boy! Albert said and kissed his wife.

\- We have a nephew, we have a nephew… Billy Jean and Junior started singing.  
After a couple of minutes…

\- Mom, can you please call home and tell Annie, Pattie, Stear and Archie that everything is all right?

\- I have already done that angel. They are on their way to hospital.

\- Here he is…Our little prince. A nurse said bringing in a blue, small blanket baby Anthony. He is such a beautiful baby. He will be very handsome when he grows up. He is lucky… Candy opened her arms to take her child. You can feed him, now.

\- Ok… Candy said, she took her breast out and the baby found his way to his feed.

His small lips "hugged" his mother's nipple and started getting the milk. Everyone showed respect on that holy image and everyone was touched. The baby was fed and Terry put a towel on his shoulder, he took his son and hit his back lightly so he could retch. The newborn let out a small noise and everyone smiled. Then everyone came to see at the baby. It was the duke's turn to look at the baby. He had already a weird feeling of love for that baby. He took it in his arms. He looked at his butt and he smiled. He practically cried of joy and kissed the baby's forehead as the ice in his heart had already melted.

\- Oh my God… he said, he turns to the Andrews.

Clysen and Albert were looking at him surprised.

\- The DNA test…he said…

\- For God's sake! Can't you let the baby alone for a minute? He just got out! Clysen said.

\- No, there's no need for the test, Richard said.

\- Why? Albert asked stunned for Richard's change of mind.

\- Look at the baby's butt cheek. He is a Grandchester.

\- Why because of his butt? Clysen asked.

\- Yes. The duke answered serious.

In the meantime Candy and Terry were looking the whole scene smiling.

\- I don't get it. Albert said.

\- His butt cheek…has the Grandchester's birthmark. Candy said giggling.

\- And how do you know? Terry asked her.

\- I saw it on yours… Candy said blushing.

Terry blushed a little too.

\- Oh my God! Clysen and Albert both said. Let us see.

\- Here…the duke said. Can you see that carnation shaped mark? This is our family's birthmark!

Everyone started laughing.

\- Come on let me get him to put him to sleep. The nurse said. I will bring him again in a few hours.

In the meantime Archie, Stear, Annie and Pattie arrived at the hospital and joined everyone in Candy's room to celebrate for the happy events that followed after the dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

_**One Night Stand**_

_**Chapter 9  
"The wedding"**_

Candy's room was full with her friends and family. They were talking, laughing, taking pictures. Since she had a private room, it was fine, they were not disturbing anybody else. Eleonor when to Candy and hugged her.

\- You were carrying my grandbaby! The spectacle you all gave today is worth a Hollywood script! It was so entertaining, except of course your fall…

\- Eliza, said Candy, well I took her fiancé, she was very upset.

\- Don't make excuses for her this time baby, said Clysen, she knew what she was doing, she wanted you to die with your baby…

\- Mom…

\- No, Candy, not this time. She almost killed you and my grandson!

\- Yes, said the duke, my grandson… do you know that if 928 members of the royal family instantly die, he will be the next King of England?

\- Only 928? Said Albert ironically.

Clysen hit her husband softly with her elbow.

\- What are the odds of that happening? said Albert.

\- Slim to none? Said Candy.

\- Eliza has to pay. Her brother killed Anthony and she tried to kill my babies, said Clysen.

\- Anyway the police has to be involve, said Albert, she screamed in the a room full of people that she wanted Candy dead. Assaulting a pregnant woman in a room full of people and cameras rolling…

\- She's toast! Said Terry.

\- But…

\- Freckles, it's out of our hands…, said Terry.

\- All right…

\- You're too good, said her mother.

\- We're very lucky you and the baby are all right, said Terry.

Then he looked at his son.

\- He's is so cute, he said.

Candy was breastfeeding him…

\- Anthony, you agree with the name? I thought I was going to raise him alone, so I named him after Anthony, since he was conceived on the night that was supposed to be our wedding night…

\- Yes, honey, said Terry looking at her with love.

\- King Anthony? Said Albert joking.

\- Only if 928 members of the royal family instantly die, said Terry laughing.

\- You mean I had a future King and you didn't tell me? Said Eleonor, Richard!

\- I think in your time it was 938, some of them died in the mean time! Said Richard smiling.

They all burst out laughing. The baby had brought joy to all of them.

\- By the way said Candy, did I just get married while I was giving birth?

\- Honey, did you just realized we got married? Said Terry.

\- Yes… were married?

\- Just before Anthony came out…

\- Oh my God! I barely remember!

\- Don't worry baby, said Clysen well have a proper ceremony in a few days…

\- Oh ok…, because I would like to remember my wedding, I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester…

Terry approached her and kissed her on the lips.

\- That you are, and I wanted that since our first meeting after our night together, but I also had a duty…But I told you I hired a private I to look for you, I got the report the day we came for dinner at your mansion.

\- You two ought to be actors for the theatrics you did on your reunion, said Clysen.

\- Yeah, Terry wanting my pregnant daughter instead of his fiancée…, said Albert.

\- He knew he was the father, said the duke.

\- I have to say, said Eleonor, you really had us going there for a while.

\- You gave them a room to go and have sex Eleonor! Said the duke.

\- They're not children, I left them alone, I didn't tell them to have sex!

\- I could've paid for a room you know, said Terry.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, move on!

\- You're playing the prude now? Said Albert, after making a spectacle of yourself in front of our guests by talking about your sex life? Give me a break!

\- Daddy! Said Candy.

Everybody burst out laughing! Candy was red and getting redder! Terry kissed her on the cheek.

Their family and friends stayed with Candy for a while then they left. It was late at night and Candy was tired.

\- You can go to your hotel, Terry, I'll be fine.

\- I'm not leaving you alone, said Terry, I'm staying…

\- Really? Said Candy smiling.

She wasn't looking forward to being alone in the hospital.

\- Yes, Freckles, I'm staying…

\- All right, said Eleonor, I'll see you tomorrow then.

\- Bye, said the others.

\- By guys, said Candy, thank you for coming.

\- Bye baby, said Clysen kissing her daughter.

\- Bye honey, said Albert.

\- Bye mom, bye daddy, said Candy.

They all left. The room was a private one, so some orderly came with an extra bed for Terry.

\- Courtesy of Mr. Andrew, said one of them.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

Terry was looking at the bed.

\- I wanted to share yours…

\- Who said you couldn't? She said smiling.

He took his clothes off and slip into Candy's bed.

\- Are you comfortable? She asked.

\- It's our wedding night, honey, there's no way you're not sleeping in my arms.

\- Ok…

A nurse came in with the baby, after changing him, she gave him to Candy for a feed. Candy sat up and fed him with Terry by their side. They looked so cute. When Anthony finished breastfeeding, Candy put him in his little bed.

\- You're not making him burp?

\- I don't want him to get used to that…

\- Ok, you're the boss Freckles.

Anthony was asleep in his little bed. Candy went back to be in her husband's arms and they both fell asleep like their little baby boy. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Candy was out of the hospital and back at her parents' mansion. Candy had arranged a room for the baby next to hers, but she asked for the crib to be put in her bedroom, with the changing table and all the baby stuff.

\- What about the room? said Clysen

\- Mom, there is no way I'm letting my baby sleep in a room all alone…, said Candy who was on a rocking chair in her room breastfeeding little Anthony.

Terry arrived with the butler and his belongings.

\- You've got some place for me?

Candy smiled. Clysen looked at them.

\- You're sure you don't want to go live with Terry at his hotel?

\- Mom, I like it here, close to you, so you can help me with what I don't know…

\- Yes, said Terry, we're going to look for a house in the mean time.

\- All right then, said Clysen smiling, the room is big enough for the three of you!

Albert and Richard arrived to see the young couple with their baby. They had changed the whole deal, which was better with Albert, without the Reagans. The Duke was happy, Albert was happy, no more fighting…

\- If you two had told us you were having a baby, said Albert, we would've never asked you to stay away from each other.

\- That was my fault daddy, said Candy, I wanted Terry to take a leap of faith and want me without knowing about the baby…

\- Yes, which I did at the engagement party…, said Terry.

\- Candy! Said her father, you let me be the bad guy! Forbidding you to see Terry, all you had to do is tell me he was the father of your baby!

\- I just wanted to make sure that Terry wanted me, I didn't want him to be forced to be with me…because of the baby.

\- I get that now! Said Albert, Clysen you knew Terry was the father?

\- Not at first, then she told me, and I didn't really know how to burst your bubble, since you thought it was your beloved nephew's baby… I'm sorry.

\- It's ok, honey, said Albert hugging her. All I have to do is look at my grandson…

\- You two kids sure gave us a headache! Said the duke, I couldn't understand why Terrence wanted a pregnant girl

\- Because it was my baby, Candy just wouldn't tell me! Said Terry.

\- I was still angry at you for ignoring me, said Candy, so I thought I'd made you sweat a little…

\- You sure did! Said Terry smiling, I'm sorry again…

\- Now that everything is fixed, said Clysen, what about the wedding?

\- We can have it in a few days… it doesn't need to be too big, said Albert.

\- In a week? Said Candy, what do you think Terry?

\- I agree, said Terry smiling.

The preparations started for the wedding. Clysen hired a wedding planner and Candy was taking care of her baby, without a care in the world. Terry took some vacation to take care of the baby with his wife. He would take care of Anthony during the night while Candy was sleeping.

\- Thank you so much for being here, Terry, she said, for the longest time, I thought I was going to do this alone, without you… I thought I hated you, until Eliza showed me your picture! I didn't want her to have you! I wanted you for me! If you were forced to marry someone, it should've been with me, the mother of your child…

\- You have a funny way of showing it! You could've said something the first night, but you didn't! You had to test me!

He put Anthony in the crib and she hugged him.

\- I fell in love with you since the moment I saw you crying, you looked so sweet…

\- I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you too… I couldn't believe it when you took me to your suite, it was too easy…then we made love it was magic… you were a virgin! I'm sorry.

\- Don't be, I knew what I was doing…

They went to bed and they took a nap with their baby. Candy barely left her room; she had a television, VCR, DVD players. The maid would bring them lunch and they would eat in their room. Billie Jean and Junior would come and spend time with them. They would watch the DVD from the party, Junior edited it and did a nice mixing. He did a pretty good job.

\- That's fabulous! Said Candy, oh my God! That's how I looked while I gave birth!?

\- And saying "I do"! You looked amazing, said Terry.

\- Getting married while giving birth… that's something I wouldn't have imagined in a million years!

Junior still wouldn't look at the birth. The others would laugh at him. Candy's friends would come and see her too and they would have a lot of fun in the bedroom. Tom called her to get some news.

\- Tom! She said.

\- Candy! How are you?

\- I'm great!

\- The baby?

\- He's sleeping…

\- He's sleeping? You had the baby?

\- Yes…

\- Gee thanks for informing me…

\- I'm sorry Tom, things have been kind of crazy lately…

Candy told him in details what happened and Tom was speechless.

\- Wow, if I didn't know you and heard that story from someone else, I wouldn't have believed it! You keep surprising me!

\- And I thought my life was boring! Said Candy.

\- You're pulling my leg, right? Said Tom.

\- Of course Tommy! Never a dull moment with me!

They burst out laughing. Terry was looking at her smiling.

\- Tommy, can you come to my wedding in a few days?

\- You're inviting me? He said joking.

\- Of course I'm inviting you! Come on Tom, I'm sorry…would you come?

\- But I'm not sure…

\- If it's about the plane fare, just go to the airport, a plane ticket will be waiting for you…

\- Candy… I…

\- I know you're a student, Tom… let me do this for you…

\- All right then, I'll be there!

\- Thank you so much! I'll email you the details. I can't wait to see you! I miss you!

\- I miss you too! I guess I'll see you in a few days then!

\- Bye Tom and thank you …

\- No, thanks to you! Bye Candy! Kiss Anthony for me…

\- I will…

Candy hung up the phone, her husband was looking at her.

\- That's your friend from Oxford? He said.

\- Yes, the one you asked about me…

\- Right… I wanted to strangle him, every time I saw him with you…

\- He wanted to step in and be Anthony's father…

\- Really?

\- He didn't want me to be alone to face my parents…

\- And you refused?

\- It was not his burden to carry, it was mine and yours…even if I had no intention of telling you you had a child.

Terry looked at Anthony in his crib.

\- The way he looks like me? I would've known him with my eyes closed!

\- No kidding! She said laughing

\- Is it ok, I invited him to the wedding?

\- Sure!

\- He wanted us to date, but I told him I couldn't, because of you… it was like other men weren't that appealing at all to say the least…

\- I was with girls in bed and I couldn't perform, you kept coming in my mind. I felt like you cast a spell on me…to only be with you!

\- That's what you get for sleeping with a virgin and ignoring her! She said laughing.

\- You little witch! He said pulling her to him and kissing her on the neck.

\- AAAHHH! Screamed Candy laughing. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eliza had disappeared; she knew the police was looking for her for the attempted murder of Candy and her unborn child. Her parents were ashamed; first Neil's actions ended up killing Anthony, then Eliza tries to kill Candy and her baby… Albert told them they could come to the wedding, they were still family.

\- You're way too nice! Said Clysen, their children killed your nephew and almost killed my baby and grandbaby!

\- They're family…

\- I know! But you're still too nice! She said upset.

\- It's going to be fine, there's security everywhere…

\- I'll be fine, when those two criminals are caught!

\- I know darling… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room with her husband thinking about something.

\- Terry?

\- Yes…

\- What would you say we baptised Anthony after the wedding?

\- On the same day?

\- Yes…after our ceremony…

\- Or during…, said Terry

\- During?

\- Yes, while we say our vows, we could baptise Anthony…

\- That would be cute…

\- We'll just have to talk to the priest about our little scenario.

\- We can see you're mother is an actress! You had a scenario for the engagement party, now for the wedding…

\- It's in the genes, I guess, he said smiling.

\- Maybe if you were an actor, you'd won an Oscar too, said Candy.

\- Maybe, he said smiling. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The big day finally arrived. Candy's friends Annie, Patty, Amalia and Pascale were going to be the bridesmaid and her little sister Billie Jean was going to be the little big flower girls. Amalia and Pascale still had their big belly, they were able to find dressed suitable for pregnant women.

They were all in one big room in the mansion getting dressed.

\- Candy! Said Amalia! Thank you so much for inviting us to the wedding!

\- Yes, said Pascale, your mansion is awesome! And these dresses! You said we can keep them?

\- And the shoes too, said Candy.

\- Thank you so much Candy! Said Amalia.

\- So how was giving birth? Said Pascale.

\- Very painful! Said Candy, no matter what I tell you, you can't imagine the pain…

\- Well that's reassuring! Said Amalia.

\- Scary, said Pascale.

\- And I was getting married at the same time!

\- You what? You got married? Said Amalia.

\- Yes, my father found out a few hours earlier that Terry was the father of my baby so he made sure his grandson was not born out of wedlock.

\- Oh, and you were giving birth? Said Pascale.

\- Anthony was actually coming out, when I said "I do", in a lot of pain…

\- Poor you! Said Amalia and Pascale at the same time.

Candy smiled to her friends.

\- Girls, said Candy, I take care of several programs and I have one now for unwed mothers, since I almost became one, and I put you guys on it….

\- Oh…, said Amalia.

\- You're going to get all the help you need for the baby, free diapers, formula and clothes, or you'll get vouchers or gift certificate so you can go to the stores and choose whatever you want…

\- Candy, said Pascale ,you don't have to do this.

\- Yes, I do… I come from a rich family, but I've met you two and you don't have it easy. I almost was a single mom, but my parents would've taken care of me and my trust fund too. So I created this program to make sure that girls with babies have an opportunity to raise their child without worrying about diapers and formula… when the time comes for you to look for a job, there's a training program you could take and a daycare centre for your babies… who knows, if you're qualified, I can get you a job in our company…

Amalia and Pascale hugged Candy hard and their babies moved. They burst out laughing.

\- Candy, you're our angel…,said Amalia.

\- Our guardian angel, said Pascale.

\- You can pass the word to other single mothers who need help, there's also a shelter where they could go to and apply for affordable housing…,said Candy.

\- When did you have time to do all this?

\- What? You think we rich girl spend our time at home getting served? I actually have a job in my father's company… I was just taking it easy during my pregnancy…

\- I've never met anyone like you Candy, said Pascale.

\- You're one of a kind. God bless you, said Amalia.

\- God bless you, said Pascale.

\- Thank you, said Candy, not you guys go sit over there to get your hair done…

Annie and Patty had listened to the conversation speechless.

\- Candy, said Annie, I'm shocked and amazed.

\- Yes, said Patty, you're so generous.

\- I just wanted to help other single moms, said Candy, are you guys ready?

\- Almost, we need a manicure…

Baby Anthony was with his daddy who was feeding him his bottle while mommy was getting ready for the wedding. There was a beautiful long satin dress for him too, since he was getting baptised. Terry was making sure his belly was full so he wouldn't cry in the middle of the ceremony.

\- There, little man, I just love you rosy cheeks! We're all getting married today, you had to be part of it too… and I love you so much, said Terry smiling at him…, you go to sleep while I get ready. I'm going to dress in white too, it's going to be all three of us in white… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tom arrived at the mansion with all the craziness. Terry left the baby with the nanny and he went to get Candy in the girl's dressing room. He knocked. And he heard;

\- If it's Terry, don't come in!

\- Ok, said Terry, I need my wife.

\- All right, said Candy putting on a robe and going out.

She went outside the room.

\- Baby? She said, what is it?

\- Tom is here.

\- Oh, right! Let's go see him, then she said taking his hand.

They went to find Tom in the living room.

\- Tom…. Said Candy hugging him hard.

\- Candy! Said Tom hugging her back.

\- This is Terry, Terry this is Tom , I know you know each other but…

\- Please to meet you, said Tom.

\- Likewise, said Terry.

The nanny arrived with a sleeping Anthony.

\- And this is little Anthony, said Candy.

The nanny gave the baby to Tom.

\- Oh…hello little guy, said Tom moved.

\- Anthony, said Candy, this is your uncle Tommy, your godfather…

Tom looked at Candy and Terry surprised.

\- What?

\- We chose you, Tom, as Anthony's godfather, you were there for me, when I needed you, you encouraged me when I didn't know what to do. You offered to be his father… that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me…you listened to me rambling and you told me to go after Terry because I loved him… and I did. Thank you for everything, my son will be proud to have you as his godfather.

\- Thank so much for the honour, said Tom moved.

Billie Jean was passing by in her flower girl dress. She saw Tom and she was mesmerized. She came in the living room.

\- Candy, who is that?

\- Billie Jean, you're right on cue…, said Candy, this is Tom.

\- The future doctor? Said Billie Jean with a nice smile.

\- Yes, said Tom smiling.

\- He's going to be Anthony's godfather, with you as the godmother…

\- Oh Candy! Said Billie Jean, you didn't forget!

\- Of course I didn't! I told you when we were younger that you're going to be the godmother of my first baby…

\- Thank you, said Billie Jean hugging her.

\- Now let me go get ready, said Candy. Billie Jean, can you get Anthony ready? Honey take Tom in the men's dressing room, come on time is running…

She ran out of there, not before kissing her baby on the forehead and Terry on the lips. Terry and Tom went to the men's dressing room to get ready… Billie went to get baby Anthony ready. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The ceremony was about to start at church. The music started, "Canon" by Pachelbel. The flower girl entered, the bridesmaid, and then the bride entered at her father's arm, when the wedding march started. The groom was waiting at the altar. Clysen was carrying her grandson who was wearing a long white satin dress. The ceremony started.

\- Our young couple wants to get their baby baptised today also, said the priest.

Billie Jean took Anthony from Clysen and she approached the priest with Tom. Terry started.

\- I, Terrence Graham Grandchester, take you Candice Belle as the love of my life. I vow to be patient with you and the circumstances in our lives. I vow to be kind to all people we come across. I vow not to be boastful of our love or about our accomplishments. I promise to be proud of you, but not proud in love for though I will strive for perfection, I know I can never reach it. I promise not to be quick to anger, but to think before I speak and act. I vow not to keep a record of wrongs, but to always keep the happy memories alive. Through God, our love will never fail.

\- I, Candice Belle Andrew, take you Terrence Graham as the love of my life. Since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

\- Repeat after me Terrence, said the priest, with this ring,

\- With this ring…

\- I thee wed

\- I thee wed, said Terry putting the ring on Candy's finger

\- Candice, said the priest.

\- With this ring I thee wed, she said putting the ring on Terry's finger.

\- By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, the baby…

Tom and Billie Jean came nearer with baby Anthony near the bowl of blessed water.

\- Anthony Terrence Richard Andrew, I baptise you, in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, said the priest pouring water on baby Anthony's head who was startled by the cold water and started to cry

Albert whispered to his wife;

\- Why is my name at the end? And my last name?

\- Shuut! Said Clysen.

Candy and Terry responded to the priest.

\- Amen said the couple.

\- Oh, said Billie Jean, it's ok baby.

\- I know declare you a family. You may kiss the bride, he said to Terry.

Terry smiled to his bride and lean to kiss her on the lips. She put her hands around his neck and responded to the kiss. When they stopped they took their baby and kiss him. The ceremony was over and they walked out of the church with their baby in the arms.  
The reception was at the mansion. All the guests showed up even though it was last minute. No body turns down an invitation from the Andrews. It was time for the bride and groom to open the dance floor. The song that was playing was… "An affair to remember" 

_**Our love affair is a wondrous thing  
That we'll rejoice in remembering  
Our love was born with our first embrace  
And a page was torn out of time and space**_

_**Our love affair, may it always be  
A flame to burn through eternity  
So take my hand with a fervent prayer  
That we may live and we may share  
A love affair to remember**_

_**Our love affair is a wondrous thing  
That we'll rejoice in remembering  
Our love was born with our first embrace  
And a page was torn out of time and space**_

_**Our love affair, may it always be  
A flame to burn through eternity  
So take my hand with a fervent prayer  
That we may live and we may share  
A love affair to remember**_

Candy and Terry were dancing closely to the song.

\- "An affair to remember"? Said Candy.

\- "Our love affair"? Said Terry.

\- You should've told me to wait for you in 6 months on the top of… the Big Ben?

\- The Big Ben? Do I look like Cary Grant to you?

\- Hey, I don't look like Deborah Kerr either…

\- What about the Post Office Tower? That wouldn't have been high enough for you…?

\- There's a restaurant there, right? I would've been able to eat while I wait for you…

\- I would've been there eating before you…

\- I would've surprised you with my big belly.

\- I would've been thrilled to see you with your big belly…and felt complete, like I feel now, I love you so much Candy

\- I love you so much Terry.

They kissed on the dance floor until the song was over and the guests where clapping their hands. Then Candy danced with her father. Terry danced with his mother, other guests follow. Archie was with Annie and Alistair with Patty. Billie Jean was dancing with Tom and she was in 7th heaven, he was older, he was wiser, a future doctor every teenager's dream! Clysen dance with the Duke…  
Meanwhile the nanny went to check on the baby and he was not there. She went downstairs and checked, nobody had him. She didn't want to panic. But… Candy was dancing with Archie and she saw the nanny walking to her.

\- Cindy? What is it? Said Candy.

\- I can't find the baby…, said Cindy.

\- WHAT? Said Candy loud, OH MY GOD!

Terry was dancing with Billie Jean heard her and he stopped and he went to her.

\- What is it honey? He asked.

\- The baby has disappeared, said Cindy.

\- Oh my God! Said Terry.

The music stopped and Albert came and he called security to lock the property. The guests were wondering what was going on. A search started for baby Anthony. Candy was crying in Terry's arms.

\- I'm going to look for him…he said.

\- I can't stay like this, I have to do something…

Candy felt her breast leaking.

\- He's crying, she said with tears in her eyes, he's hungry, it's his feeding time! My baby is crying…

\- Hang in there baby, they can't be that far. I saw him a few minutes ago…

Little Anthony was indeed crying and gave away his whereabouts. The security team followed the cries to a closet… they bought the culprit to the party. Another guard had the crying baby and gave it back to Candy.

\- You found him! Said Candy all happy, oh my love, she said, you must be hungry… let's feed you, even if I'm in my wedding dress… wait baby… There you go, oh… I'm so happy to see you… who took you?

Candy looked up…

\- Eliza?! What were you going to do with my baby? Kill it!?

\- Don't be ridiculous Candy, I want to hold him for ransom and leave the country…

The guards brought Neil in, who almost got away.

\- Eliza you and your stupid plans of kidnapping, I told you we should've ran…we would've been far right now! No! You had to kidnap Candy's baby to hurt her! You're so stupid

\- You're stupid! Said Eliza with your lame traps you killed Anthony!

\- And you almost killed Candy and her baby!

\- Would you two be quiet! Said their father!

The police was called to take them away. Terry approached Neil and punched him hard.

\- This is for the traps, for killing Anthony and making Candy unhappy! Said Terry.

\- Hey stupid, I did you a favour, otherwise you wouldn't have been fu*cking her!

Archie approached them and punched Neil hard.

\- Shut up loser! Said Archie.

\- One more word and I'll break your teeth, said Alistair punching him too.

Alistair the peacemaker had lost it! Candy, who finished breastfeeding Anthony, gave him to her mom and approached Eliza. She punched her hard.

\- Ahh! Said Eliza in handcuffs.

\- This is for pushing me down the stairs and endangering my baby. She punched her again.

\- This is for daring putting your filthy hands on my precious little angel and with the intent of kidnapping him! You bitch!

\- Go to hell Candy! You little tramp! You stole Anthony and my fiancé! Trollop!

Eliza continued calling Candy names while the police was taking them away. Mr. Reagan looked at them go.

\- You're not going with them, said Mrs. Reagan to her husband?

\- No, let them have the night in jail…

\- What about their bail…

\- I'm not risking my money on those two criminals! They're going to stay in jail until their trials!

\- But…

\- Sarah…

\- All right.

Albert went in the middle of the room.

\- We apologise for the drama, but we can continue eating, drinking and having fun! Thank you.

The guests continued dancing, eating and drinking. They were glad they had another story to tell their friends.

Baby Anthony stayed in the living room with his mommy who suddenly didn't feel like dancing anymore. His daddy was there with them, holding his mommy. Annie was with Archie in the garden.

\- Archie, I like the way you're always ready to fight for your loved ones…

\- I'll fight for you too, you know.

\- I can see that…

\- I love you Annie…

\- Love…or you like what you can't have?

\- I know one thing, what I feel about you, is love…

\- Dandy boy… I have a thing for you…

\- What kind of thing… ?

\- The pool house looks nice, you never showed me the inside… Archie looked at her and he smiled.

\- But of course, Miss Brighton, let me show you our wonderful pool house…

He took Annie by the hand and they walked to the pool house, once inside, Archie was unable to show her the house, because he was interrupted by Annie lips… He dragged her to the bedroom and they finally consummated their relationship…

They went back to the party, just in time to catch the bouquet Candy was throwing. Archie caught the garter. The two lovers looked at each other, Archie winked at her… Candy saw that and she was glad. She went with Terry in their bedroom. The nanny followed them with the baby. They got ready for bed. The emotions of Anthony's almost kidnapping were stronger than they thought. They went to bed and they held each other and Candy was holding the baby.

Candy and Terry found a house, or a mansion and they moved there with their baby. The Duke went back to England but he was a frequent visitor to the United States. Eleonor finished her movie and she went back to Hollywood, but she will always find the time to come and see her son and his family.

Albert and Clysen were still happily married. Albert was now on Billie Jean's relationship with Tom. They wrote each other and Albert thought he was too old for her. They weren't doing anything, just corresponding…and talking on the phone… Junior was now very interested in girls and he was getting advice from Archie…who was now engaged to Annie. Patty and Alistair were also heading that road.

Neil was sentenced to 20 years and Eliza 8 years in prison. Their parents were devastated. Sarah Reagan got pregnant and had two other children to raise, the right way this time around. Mr. Reagan put his foot down and he was there for the education of the new children.

Candy was hurting and grieving and she decided to make what was supposed to be her wedding night a memorable one, by having a trivial night of passion. But she had lived the consequences of her actions…not only the baby, but her growing feelings for its father despite his attitude towards her. Fate decided to fix her problem by giving Terry strong feelings for her too…After a few ups and down, they found their way to each other and they were not a little happy family. They say the person you're with at the stroke of midnight, is the person you're destined to be with. Candy found herself with Terry, both in pain, they consoled each…whether their actions had consequences or not, one thing happened they both couldn't stop thinking about each other…Because their love was written in the stars, they were star crossed lovers. So what began as a one night stand, turned up to be destiny with the most wonderful plan in the world, for our young loving couple. 

_**THE END**_


End file.
